Runaways
by Neko-angel666
Summary: The inu gang's parents all died 'Accidentally' resulting in being adopted by billionair couple, Naraku and Kikyou. But all is not what it seems.the inu gang find out something shocking about their foster parents, causing them to flea for their live's.Mai
1. Prologe

Runaways

December 24 1996

Officer Mutosuma was driving through the busy streets of Tokyo, when his radio buzzed to life.

"Attention all cars, Attention all cars. We need immediate response from all near by emergency vehicles to 3456 Shinko rd. We have a fire, and possible casualties." The radio screamed.

Mutosuma picked up the receiver " H-Q, This is car # 312 I'm close to there, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"That's a 10-4,312, thank you" He heard them say as he sped of towards the said location.

He was the first to arrive, but what he saw made him stare in shock. Two houses where on fire but one of them looked like it had exploded.

"Help, please somebody help me!" he heard a little voice cry making him swoop into action.

He quickly got out of the car and followed the voice to the back of the houses to find a little girl holding a baby boy while they cried over 2 body's. He ran over to the 2 body's, they were burnt badly, 1 was female and the other was male. Sadly, they where dead. He looked sadly at the little girl and boy, they must have been the children's parents.

He pulled the little girl and boy from their parent's bodies. They immediately wrapped their arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

He ran over to the ambulance and fire trucks that had gotten there just moments ago and told them that there where 2 bodies's in the back.

3 hour later at the police station

Officer Mutosuma sat at his desk and stared at the 2 children sleeping in one of his chairs, their face's stained with tears.

Poor kids, they had lost everything in one day, their Parents, their home, their belongings.

He looked down at his report.

(Kagome Hagirashi, Race- Miko , Description: Ebony hair, blue eyes, age 6, born January 28, 1989

Mother-Akira Hagirashi, Race- Miko, death by fire, born march 22, 1967, Description: black hair, brown eyes,

Father/ step father Toku Hagirashi, Race: Pure blood Kitsune youkai, Description Red hair, green eyes, death by fire, born April 17 1960,

Shippou Hagirashi, Age 3 months, Born August 27, 1996, Race: Kitsune Hanyou, half human. Description: Red hair, Green eyes)

since the poor kids didn't have any relative's they could live with he had to find them suitable place to live. And he had found the perfect place or should he say it found him.

Shortly after the news reports got out, a Couple called him asking to adopt them.

He looked through all the foster care and police files. They currently had 6 children living there, and they all were around the same age as the little girl Kagome. He looked at the picture of the little family, all of them smiling happily.

( Kikyou oni-gomo, Race- Miko, Description: dark brown hair and brown eye's, age 28, born December 14, 1968.

Naraku oni-gomo, Race- pure blood spider youkai, Description: Black hair, red eyes, age 30, born July 3, 1966.

Adopted:

Kirara Taijiya - Race- Cat youkai, Description- no human form, orange and black cat. Age 6.

Sesshoumaru Takishiera , Race- pure blood Inu youkai, Description: White hair, gold eyes. Age 8, born May 30, 1988 .

Rin Keranta, Race human, Description: brown hair, brown eyes. Age 7, born March 3 1989.

Miroku Houshi, Race- Monk, Description: Black hair, violet eyes. Age 8, born August 16, 1988

Sango Taijiya – Race- human, Dicription: Brown hair and light brown eyes, age 6, born January 09, 1989.

Inuyasha Takishiera , Race- Inu Hanyou , half human, Description: Silver hair, dog ears, gold eyes. Age 6, born December 29, 1988.)

The oni-gomo's were saints, Mr oni-gomo owned a big company called Oni-co.

He made Billion's a year, and every year he would donate half a billion to charities all over Japan. All the children he adopted where home schooled by the best teachers in all of Japan, he had his own dojo, and a huge mansion in which the children could roam freely. Yes this was the best place for them.

--  
The Oni-gomo Mansion

Mr. Mutosuma stood in front of the Oni-gomo Mansion, While Kagome holding Baby Shippou were standing behind him as he rang the door bell. A few seconds went by when a young women in her late twenty's with fuchsia eyes and black hair tied back in a bun opened the front door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She said.

"Hello, my name is Gohan Mutosuma, are you Mrs. Kikyou?"

"No, my name is Kagura, I'm a home school teacher for her children. Would you like me to get her?" she asked.

"Yes please that would be nice" he replied as she led him and the children into the living room.

The living room itself looked as though was as big enough to fit an entire house in it. In it were various types of furniture with the same red velvet and cherry wood style that cave it a look of royalty. But what was the most noticeable was the grand marble arch stair case, It was gorgeous!

"Please make your selves comfortable while I get Mrs. Kikyou." She said before she disappeared up the stairs.

They sat down and not a moment later Kikyou came walking down the stairs with Kagura not far behind. She held a certain grace that seemed to weave a spell that cast admiration and awe into his heart. Kagome however got a bad feeling when she walked into the room.

"Hello Mr. Mutosuma….." she said before she looked up at the 2 children sitting next to him " Are these to precious little ones my new children!" She asked with a fake smile.

"Yes, this is Kagome" he said pointing at said person not noticing a thing. "and the baby is Shippou"

Kikyou knelt before them "Awww, aren't you adorable!… Kagura, would you please take Kagome and Shippou to meet the other children?"

"Yes Mrs. Kikyou" Kagura said as she took the two children in to the nursery where there where a bunch of children playing tag and laughing.

Kagura clapped her hands "Children, come meet your new friends" Kagura said as they all walked up to the Hagirashi's.

"And be nice to them please" she said before she disappeared behind the door.

"Who are you?" A little boy said arrogantly.

Kagome smiled " Hi, I'm Kagome, what's your name?"

Inuyasha smile "Hi, I'm Inuyasha"

"Hi Inuyasha, ummm…are my new mommy and daddy nice?" she asked shyly.

"NO, THEY'RE EVIL!" Inuyasha screamed.

"WHAT!" Kagome cried.

"Don't listen to him, he's just mad because they made him eat Broccoli." A Stotic voice said.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said as Kagome giggle.

"Hi, who are you?" She asked.

"My name is lord Sesshoumaru" he said.

"Ohhhh, Are you really a lord?"

"No, he just thinks he is" Another little boy laughed. "Hi, I'm Miroku, Is that your baby?" He asked pointing at Shippou.

BONK!

"No stupid, She's to young to have a baby!" A little girl said.

"Hi I'm Sango, What's the baby's name?" Sango asked.

"His name's Shippou and he's my little brother" Kagome explained.

"Aww he's soooooooo cute!" Sango said.

"Feh, he looks ugly to me!" Inuyasha snickered.

"Shut up, Inuyasha, stop being so mean!" An older girl said. "Hi, I'm Rin"

"Nice to meet you all" Kagome said.

"Ugly! Ugly!" Shippou giggled as he pointed at Inuyasha.

"GGRRRR! WHY I OUTA!" Inuyasha said as he stomped up to Shippou.

"You'll do nothing, DOG BOY!" Kagome yelled at him angrily.

"Mew!" Kagome looked down at her feet and her anger melted away.

"AWWWW! Who's kitty is this, she's so cute!" She exclaimed.

Sango walked up and picked up the little 2 tail kitten " She's mine, her name is Kirara"

"Aww, Where'd you get her?"

"My parents gave her to me" she said happily, but then she looked down sadly "Before they died"

"oh! I'm sorry Sango, My parents died to, so I know how you feel" Kagome said sadly

as tears came to her eyes.

"Me too" "same here" "Yeah.." Everyone replied sadly.

They all decided to tell there story's.

Sesshoumaru's mother died in a care crash when he was a baby. Then his father got married to Inuyasha's mother and they had Inuyasha. 4 years later, they where Found dead in an alley way in Tokyo.

Rin's Parents where killed by a bunch of wolf demons.

Miroku's mother died when he was born and his father was killed by an unknown youkai, but before the youkai left he cursed Miroku with a wind tunnel in his right hand.

Sango's Family where youkai exterminator's and they all died in a battle with some gang of demons, including her little brother Kohaku.

And after all that they ended up there, in a foster home.

They all looked at Kagome expectantly. She looked at all of them and then sighed, the death of her parents still hurt so much, but none the less she started her story.

"My father died shortly after my birth, when I turned 3 my mother remarried to a Kitsune demon named Toku Hagirashi. They where deeply in love and 3 months ago they had Shippou. I was so happy, I had a mommy, a daddy and a cute little brother, everything was perfect. Then 2 nights ago…." Kagome started to sob.

&  
2 NIGHTS AGO

Kagome slept peacefully with little Shippou in her arms, everything was fine. Except for the fact that they were outside behind their house lying under a tree. Kagome started to stir. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked around sleepily but her eye's went wide when she saw they were out side. 'I must have sleep walked?' she thought as she began to walk to wards her house with Shippou still in her arms.

Suddenly her house exploded in front of her, as flames and debris flew everywhere.

"MOMMY, DADDY!" Kagome screamed. She was about to run into the house when her step dad jumped out from amiss the chaos, holding the lifeless form of her mother. As soon as he was out of harms way he collapsed to the ground her mother still in his arms.

"DADDY!" Kagome cried as she ran up beside him Shippou still in her arms.

He looked up at her barely able to breath. He lifted his had to her cheek as tears flowed from her eyes.

"ka…gome…. Your… in… dan…danger… leave… and…protect… Shippou… for me…. I.. love…you…sweetie" he rasped before he went limp.

"mommy? Daddy?… MOMMY, DADDY NO! WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP!" she screamed franticly as she shook her parents trying to wake them.

Kagome stared at her parent's bodies in shock, she started to shake as the realization hit her, they were dead!

She threw herself on them and cried franticly. "PLEASE, SOME BODY HELP ME!" She yelled…… seconds later a Mr. Mutosuma walked up behind her….

Sango started to cry after she finished telling her story. Kagome went up to her and hugged her.

"What's wrong, Sango?" She asked.

"I miss my family" She cried.

"I miss my family too, but you know what?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked at her with tear filled eyes. "What?"

"I'm happy because now I have a new family, you guys! We're all a family know" Kagome replied smiling.

Everyone looked at each other with a sad smile.

"Ok, little one's time for bed" Kagura said as she walk in.

"Awww! Five more minute's, PLEEEAAAASSSEE!" Inuyasha begged.

"Nope, come know, to your rooms" She said as she pushed them up stairs to there bed rooms.

The boys shared a room together, as did the girls.

Kagura showed Kagome to her bed. "Alright, tomorrow you start your home schooling… you will wake at 7 in the morning and go strait to the dojo with the others, there you will be trained to fight by me, after that just follow the other children to your next class. After you are done with your schoolwork, Kikyou wants you to meet her back in the dojo, where she will teach you and Miroku to hone your spiritual powers. Got it?" Kagura said.

"Yes Ms. Kagura" Kagome said.

Kagura then went to take Shippou from her but Kagome pulled him from her reach.

"Kagome, give me Shippou" Kagura demanded.

"Where will you take him?" she asked.

"To his crib of course"

"No" Kagome said.

"What! Why?"

"Ms. Kagura, Shippou always sleeps with me, if he doesn't he'll cry all night!" Kagome replied.

"Very well, go to sleep then." Kagura said before turned off the light and walked out of the room.

Kagome got in her new bed with Shippou in her arms. She sang a lullaby her mother always sang to them.

"When the twilight's over, there's magic in the night sky,  
And moonlight dusts with silver the clouds that skim on high;  
I love to be beside you, when stars begin to gather,  
And then begin to play their lullaby.

A lovely twinkling message is in the stars that shine:  
"Give me your tomorrows, and I will give you mine."  
The stars all nod their heads, and the moon has closed his eyes,  
To a lullaby of love's design.

Moon and stars and clouds all tumble through the night,  
And as we sleep beneath them, they fill the sky with light.  
The clouds glide on the wind, and the moon and twinkling stars  
Play hide and seek in mounds of fluffy white.

A lovely twinkling message is in the stars that shine:  
"Give me your tomorrows, and I will give you mine."  
The stars all nod their heads, and the moon has closed his eyes,  
To a lullaby of love's design."

Kagome starts to cry.

"Dreams are on the nightwind, and dreams are in my heart,  
And when one dream has ended, another dream will start.  
You are my moon and stars, and my greatest dream is always  
That we'll never, ever have to be apart.

A lovely twinkling message is in the stars that shine:  
"Give me your tomorrows, and I will give you mine."  
The stars all nod their heads, and the moon has closed his eyes,  
To a lullaby of love's design."

Everyone, Except Kagome, in the room fell into a peaceful sleep as Kagome's song echoed in their dreams.

(A/n: The lullaby is called "A Lullaby of loves design" and is written by Miria L'auroel )


	2. Bad memory

**10 years later, December 25, 2005. **

"Wake up, WAKE UP EVERYONE! IT"S CHRISTMAS!" Shippou cried as he jumped up in down on his and Kagome's bed.

The door to the bed room slammed open and in ran the boys.

"Come on you guys lets go open the presents!" Miroku said before a sinister smile crossed his face as his hand slowly crept to Sango's butt.

"MIROKU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" She screamed.

"EEPPP!" Miroku said as ran out of the room with Sango not far behind yelling curses at him.

All the others followed them out of the room, not bothering to change out of the pajamas.

"Do you think that Naraku and Kikyou will be here this time?" Rin asked.

"Feh, why should this Christmas be any different." Inuyasha stated.

Everyone sighed.

"Hey, cheer up you guys, at least we have each other" Kagome said happily.

Everyone smiled. Kagome always new how to cheer everyone up.

But the truth was Kagome didn't really like Naraku or Kikyou anyway, sure she was grateful that they gave her a home and everything, but she had her reasons. Kikyou was jealous because Naraku had a strange fascination with Kagome and always gave her a hard time. Kagome had just shrugged it off, that is until after she turned 12 when Naraku's intentions turned to lust.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**FLASHBACK….** **4 years ago, February 5th, 2001 **

Kagome's 12th birthday had been 8 days ago, and boy was it a good one. Everyone had given her such great gifts! her favorite was the heart shaped gold locket with a medium blue diamond heart in its middle that Naraku had given her. She had worn it ever since.

Kagome was sitting alone in the study finishing her homework for the day when Naraku walked in.

"Hi Mr. Naraku" Kagome said with a smile.

"Hello Kagome" He said, he noticed her wearing the locket he gave her. "Do you like my present?"

" I love it! It's sooooo pretty… Thank you for giving it to me" she said as she walked up to him and hugged.

"Kagome, do you want me?" He asked hungrily as he held her to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked Innocently as she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her go. He slipped his hand under her skirt and caressed her right under her butt.

"What are you doing!" Kagome asked in a panicky voice.

He ignored her as he moved his hand under her blouse and squeezed at her newly formed breasts.

"What are you doing! STOP IT!" She cried but he ignored her and pulled her skirt from her waist.

Now she was in full out tears "Please, please stop" She whispered pathetically but it only aroused him more. He pulled down he panty's and was just about to stick a figure in when….

"Hey sis, aren't you done with your hom….. MR. NARAKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Shipou cried after he burst in the room.

Naraku let go of Kagome causing her to fall to the floor, as he walked up to Shippou and grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Tell ANYONE about this and I'll kill you and your sister" He then looked at Kagome "Same goes for you!"

Then he dropped Shippou and stormed out of the room.

Shippou crawled over to the still shaking and crying Kagome and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Kagome" He cried.

She hugged him tight "It's not your fault, If it weren't for you, who knows what he would have done!" She said still crying.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kagome, What's wrong, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked shaking Kagome out of her memory's.

"Nothing, I'm fine Yasha" She smiled falsely.

"But why did you look like you were going to cry?" He asked concerned.

"WOW you guys, look at all the presents!" Shippou said smartly knowing all to well what she was thinking about, as he ran down the stairs.

The room was filled with colorfully wrapped boxes of all size's. They stared on in awe. They had never had such a generous Christmas. It was 3 time's better than any Christmas they've had yet!

They all dug in, ripping the paper off there gifts.

"Yes! I got a laptop!" Rin cried happily.

"Hey, I didn't get one, and I asked for one too!" Miroku pouted.

"Keh, it's your own fault they caught you watching porno in the computer lab" Inuyasha Laughed.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"What! What did you get!" Kagome asked excitedly.

Sesshoumaru turned around and thrust his fist into the air. Everyone looked at what he was hold in his hand and gasped. It was a key, and not just any key!

"THEY GOT YOU A CAR!" Everyone yelled.

"Yep… oh sweet freedom, I have only tasted but a small bit of your deliciousness." He called.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What!" he said.

Rin walked up to him and put her hand on his head "Are you sick, your acting strange" She said.

"what! I can't say something poetic!" He yelled.

"NO!" everyone laughed.

"Hey you guys, I got the Kameo X-Box game!" Sango cheered.

"Sweet! Lets play!" Miroku said as he pulled her into the game room.

"Hey mom… er... Kagome, look what I got!" Shippou stuttered from the other side of the tree.

"What is It Sweetheart?" Kagome called not noticing what Shippou almost called her. Shippou wheeled out a brand knew green Mountain bike with a smile on his face.

"Isn't it AWESOME! Can I go outside and ride it?" He asked.

"ok, but I'm coming with you" She replied as they started to walk towards the door.

"Wait Kagome, can I come with you" Inuyasha said.

Kagome turn around, smiled at him an held out her hand. He blush, walk up and laced his fingers with hers, then they opened the door to come to a beautiful sight. Their entire massive front yard was covered in snow, giving it the look of a winter wonderland.

"Hey you guys, look it snowed last night" Shippou yelled to the others.

Everyone came running to the door and stared on in awe.

"Lets have a snow ball fight!" Miroku said.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled excitedly.

"But first, we put on some warm clothes!" Miroku said as he shivers.

Everyone does an anime fall.

Kagome, Sango, Rin, Shippou and Kirara hide behind their snow fort, newly formed snowballs in their hands. Sango slowly peeked over the edge and scanned the area for the boys. But couldn't see them anywhere.

"Damn, where could they be?" She whispered as Shippou peeked over her shoulder. "Shippou, you can see better than me, do you see them?"

He shook his head no just as a barricade of snowballs flew at them burying them in a hill of snow. The boys popped out of nowhere laughing.

"You lose!" Inuyasha smirked.

"YOU CHEATED, we said no powers!" Kagome yelled.

"Technically super speed isn't considered a power" Miroku stated.

"Yes it is!" Sango said.

" What ever, the point is that we won and you lost" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Well technically cheating isn't winning" Kagome said copying Miroku voice as she and the others struggled to free themselves.

"Umm… a little help please!" Sango yelled but the boys just laughed and started to walk away.

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T GET US OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW I'LL OHHHHWWW" Kagome screamed, but they just kept walking. That was it. They were dead meat.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and nodded as if to read each others minds.

"Kirara, transform!" Sango said. Fire blazed all around the little kitten making the snow around them melt as she transformed into her larger form. Kagome then put her hands out in front of her and chanted a spell. A giant ball of snow formed in front her.

"Hey you guys, Think fast!" She laughed as they turned around to see the giant ball barreling towards them. They tried to dodge it but didn't react fast enough because it crashed right into them making them disappear underneath the snow.

Kagome, Sango, Rin, Shippou and Kirara started to laugh but stopped after the boys didn't come up minutes later.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called. No answer.

"Sesshoumaru?" said Rin. Still no answer.

"Miroku?" Sango said. Nothing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she ran to where she had buried them.

She and the others started digging through the snow franticly until they finally found the boys, and they were out cold.

"You guys, wake up!" Rin called but they didn't move.

"Oh god, I KILLED THEM!" Kagome cried.

Suddenly they guys all jumped up and tackled the girls to the ground laughing.

"Gotcha" Inuyasha laughed from on top of Kagome but she pushed him off her and turned around shaking.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

Kagome turn on him, tears streamed from her eyes. "YOU JERK, I thought I had KILLED YOU!" She screamed, then turned around and stormed off.

" Yeah! you JERKS, you had us worried for nothing !" Sango yelled before she and Rin glared at the guys and stormed after Kagome.

Sesshoumaru stared where Rin had disappeared. "Something tells me we shouldn't had done that…." He stated.

"Keh, What ever gave you that Idea." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"They must have been really worried about us." Miroku said guiltily. "maybe we should apologize"

"NO way, they're the one's who tried to kill us!" Inuyasha retorted.

"But we did cheat…." Sesshoumaru said.

"YOU TOO! What's wrong with you guys?" Inu yelled.

"Inuyasha, you're being a jerk! Kagome cares about you and you made her think she killed you, do have any idea how horrible she probably felt?" Shippou asked.

Inuyasha looked down at Shippou. Was he right? Of course he was. "Damn it, why do I always have to screw things up!" Inuyasha cursed.

"Come on, lets go apologize to the girls" Sesshoumaru said before they walk to the Mansion.

(A/n: So? What do you think? PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE REVIREW! Gets on nee's

and begs PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!)


	3. Love confessions and evil plans

  
RUNAWAYS 

Chapter 3

Love Confessions and evil plans

MAW HAHHAHAHAHAHAH! Disclaimer: I do not own the character's of Inuyasha. 

Special thanks to Tarzan 14 for reviewing. You are the only reason I added this chapter.

The Girls Bedroom 

Kagome flopped on her bed and just lay there thinking with her eyes closed. What if she had really killed Inuyasha, She couldn't bare the thought of losing him, or any of her friends for that mater. She could still see Inuyasha's pale unmoving body in her mind. She felt a pain spike in her heart. It hurt so much, but why? It wasn't like she was in love with him or anything…. Was she? She couldn't! He was obnoxious, rude, and a jerk… But he was really fun, and kind, and adorable… No! There was no way she could love him.

Kagome sighed, but she did. She really truly did love him, but she could never have him. He definitely didn't have the same feelings.

"Why can't you love me, Inuyasha" She whispered to her self not noticing the figure standing behind her bed.

"Kagome?"

Kagome gasped as she turn to face the figure. "Inuyasha! How long have you been standing there!" She asked.

He sat next to her and looked at her sadly. She tore her eyes from his and looked into her lap.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"yes?"

"I'm sorry.."

Tears started in her eyes, she new it. He didn't love her. "Its ok. I never expected you to return my feelings" She said sadly.

" What feelings?" he asked confused.

Kagome stood up and glared at him. "You don't have to be a JERK about it! I already know you don't love me back!" She yelled before she ran out of the room crying.

"Ok, what just happened?" Inuyasha blinked. All he did was say sorry to her for scaring her earlier and then she blows up in his face and practically says she loves him!…..

"Wait! She loves me!" Inuyasha cried in shock before he ran out of the room and followed Kagome's scent. He had to go tell her he loved her too.

Backyard 

Kagome sat crying on a swing that was part of the giant playground in their huge backyard.

How could she be sooooooo stupid. It was typical that Inuyasha wouldn't love her, but he didn't have to be mean about it_… 'What feelings'_, is that what he really thought about her, nothing?

Inuyasha walked out of the back door to see her crying and his heart sunk, he couldn't stand to see her so sad, especially when it was his fault.

"Go away Inuyasha.." Kagome said in a cold tone not even bothering to look up.

"Kagome let me explain"

"About what? How you don't care about me at all, don't waste your breath, I already figured that out..." Kagome spat.

"You don't understand, I do care about you. Kagome, can't you see?"

"STOP LYING!" Kagome yelled as she turned away from him and hugged herself "You said it your self…. What feelings" she whispered sadly.

"Grrrrrrr…Ok, you wanna know what feelings, I LOVE YOU, OK?" He said as he turned her to look into his eyes.

"But you said…." Kagome started before he pulled her into his arms.

"Kagome, whatever you think I was talking about isn't true, I was saying sorry to you for scaring you earlier, that's all. I don't know what made you think I was turning you down, but I wasn't, and I can't, not when… I love you so much" He said still looking into her eyes.

Kagome shook in his arms as tears started down her face again.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked afraid he had done something wrong.

"N-nothing, I'm just really happy" then she looked up into his eyes "I never thought this day would come, is this a dream? If it is, I hope I never wake up." She said sheepishly.

Inuyasha smiled "Same here." He said before he brought his lips slowly towards hers.

"ah hem, umm we weren't interrupting anything where we?" Miroku said with Sango standing next to him, an amused look on their faces.

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped from each other, both blushing madly.

"Um, how long have you been standing there?" Kagome squeaked.

"long enough" Sango laughed.

Miroku walked up to Inu and patted him on him back "Congrats Inuyasha, you finally told her, took you long enough though" Miroku said smiling ear to ear.

"Miroku, are you so willing to lose that hand?" Inuyasha asked with an evil glint in his eyes as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. Miroku back away, laughing innocently.

"hey? Where'd the girls go?" Miroku said to change the subject.

Inuyasha sniffed the air "they went inside, probably to talk about us" Inuyasha said as he headed inside.

"Wait for me!" Miroku called as he to went inside also.

None of them had noticed they had been watched this entire time.

Up stairs in the master bedroom Naraku glared out the window at the boys retreating forms. If it weren't for the fact that they need Inuyasha for there plans to work, he'd have killed him long ago when he first noticed that Inuyasha held Kagome's affections.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&FLASH BACK&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**3 years ago**

"RRRRRRGGGG!"

A 13 year old transformed youkai Inuyasha ran towards Miroku, claws extended ready to attach. Miroku stood there, with a look like a deer in the head lights. Inuyasha brought his claws down but only caught air.

Kirrara stood transformed with Miroku on her back about 20 feet from him. Inuyasha eyed them angrily. He was just about to go back after them when movement caught his eyes. He jumped back just in time to miss a blow from Sesshoumaru.

"SESSHOUMARU" Rin screamed as she ran towards him. Wrong move! Inuyasha flew at her ready to kill when…

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried as she jumped in front of Rin with her arms open in a protective manner.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and grabbed his head and whined as if he had a horrible headache. Kagome took this chance to run to him, her arms still extended.

Kagome slowed to a walk a few feet before him "please Inuyasha, don't you recognize me?"

Inuyasha roared as he ran at her poised to kill once again.

"KAGOME!" everyone yelled.

"Please Inuyasha" Kagome cried as she jumped into his arms. "I love you"

He froze, and started to shake violently, but still Kagome wouldn't let go.

"you can do it Inuyasha, fight it. Your stronger than it!" she said.

"RRRGGGGG!" he roared as he battled the youkai blood with in him.

Slowly his eyes, claws and teeth turn back to normal, as the two red strips on his checks disappeared.

He looked at Kagome sadly "I'm sorry" He said then he passed out. After that Kikyou had placed a necklace of prayer beads on Inuyasha and had Kagome place a spell on it so she could subdue him when need but after that Kagome had spent all day and night watching over him. Naraku came walking in, he carried what looked like a rusted sword with him.

Kagome jumped up, arms stretched "PLEASE, DON'T KILL HIM!" She cried.

Naraku glared at her. "I'm not going to kill him, this is for him. His father left it for him for when he hit puberty, it's meant to keep his youkai blood sealed. That way he doesn't transform again." Naraku stated.

"oh.."

Naraku hand her the sword. "give it to him when he wakes, tell him he is to keep it with him at all times."

"ok" Kagome said.

"by the way, its called Tetsusaiga" Naraku said. Then he left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&END FLASH BACK&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back with Naraku 

His blood boiled just thinking about it. Not only did she declare her love for Inuyasha , she had also tried to protect Inuyasha from him. How was it that Inuyasha had won her love and not him. He was Naraku, the rich and powerful youkai lord, and yet she loved a common hanyou, but no mater. Inuyasha, Kagome, and their little friends would die in due time.

Naraku smirked to himself, But first he would have his fun with Kagome.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#

Later that night in the girls bathroom Kagome, Sango, and Rin all sat in their large Jacuzzi bathtub talking about what ever came to their minds.

"…and then he tripped on a piece of ice and landed flat on his ass!" Sango laughed as she told them a story about Miroku.

Everyone laughed. "Miroku can be such a klutz sometimes" Kagome laughed.

"Yeah…. hey Kagome, certain resources have told me that Inuyasha finally admitted his feelings for you…" Rin said with a sly grin.

Kagome blushed. "Yeah... it all happened so fast. I think he even was going to kiss me!"

"WOW! Your sooooo lucky, I wish Sesshoumaru would tell me he loved me.." Rin said sadly.

"don't worry it'll happen sooner or later" Sango smiled.

"What about Miroku, Sango?" Rin asked.

"What about him?" Sango said while trying to hide her red cheeks. (A/n: face not butt!)

"Oh come on Sango, everyone can tell you love him!" Kagome exclaimed.

"..Ev… everyone?"

"Well, maybe not Miroku" Rin corrected.

"Yeah, and everyone can tell that Miroku love's you, except you."

"Why is it that when two people are in love, everyone knows they are except the two people!" Rin sighed

"I have no Idea…" Sango sighed.

"hmmm… Maybe…no never mind…it'll never work" Kagome said.

"What will never work!" Rin and Sango asked curiously.

"I was just thinking that maybe you guys could 'accidentally' leave a letter you wrote to them about your feelings where they'd find it… and see how they would react"

"umm… it's a good idea, but I don't know, what if they reject us?" Sango replied.

"They won't, I know it!"

"well maybe… yeah, YEAH! Lets try it Rin"

"Are you sure Sango?" Rin asked.

"yeah, why not, as Kagome says 'what's life without risk?' right?"

"I guess your right… OK, lets try it!" Rin exclaimed.

Kagome smiled "great, here's the plan……"

(A/n: Heh heh, sorry for the cliffy.dodges rocks Ok, so tell me what you think. PLEEEEEAAASSSEE! If you don't it just might take me a lot longer to add the next chappie! Dodges more rocks and runs away screaming)


	4. Love is in the Air!

RUNAWAYS! 

Disclaimer: ….I don't own Inuyasha, OK! Run's away crying.

**Love is in the air!**

**Next Afternoon**

"ok, you guys have your letters?" Kagome asked.

"Yep" Rin and Sango replied.

"and you both know where to put them?"

"Mine's going to be at Sesshoumaru and my favorite study spot."

"And mine's going to be in the game room near Miroku's and my favorite video game"

"Great, lets get them there before the guys get back" Kagome said before they all split up.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#

Sesshoumaru's New Car 

The boy where on their way back from the weapons expo talking about what they had learned about their weapons worth.

"I'm glad I didn't bring Tenseiga, somebody would have probably tried to steal it and then I would have ended up in jail all night" Sesshoumaru stated.

"yeah, that place was crazy! It was no place for the sword of life" Miroku exclaimed.

"my fathers staff shouldn't have been there either, I had to set up a barrier around me to keep away all those freaks! I'm glad the girl decided not to come, there definitely would have been a riot if Sango had brought her Hiraikotsu"

"Keh! I'm just glad no one recognized Tetsusaiga or there would have been hell to pay!"

"Yeah well, I understand that you need Tetsusaiga to suppress your Youkai blood, but I don't understand why Father bestowed someone like you with such a powerful sword" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Because he didn't want it wasted on a weakling like you!" Inuyasha growled

The car screeched to a halt. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he glared at Inu.

"COME ON! Lets not start this again!" Miroku cried.

"You heard me!" Inuyasha glared back completely ignoring Miroku's pleas.

"THAT'S IT! Get out of my car Inuyasha, we'll settle this here and now"

"oh crap, OH CRAP!" Miroku yelled as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru got out of the car and started to clash. Miroku pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

"hello" Kagome said on the other line.

"Kagome, they're at it again and I can't stop them!"

"Shit, who started it this time?"

"Sesshoumaru, I think"

"ok, turn on the speaker"

Miroku pressed a button on his phone and held it out in front of him. "ok Kag, its on."

"INUYASHA, SESSHOUMARU! STOP BEING IDIOTS AND COME HOME!" She screeched but nothing happened. "they're still at it"

"DAMNIT, DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" Kagome and Rin screamed.

Inu and Sesshoumaru stopped in there tracts and looked at the phone.

"Oh yeah, WHAT COULD YOU DO!" Inu yelled.

"INUYASHA, OSWARI!"

"SON OF B…" CRASH.

"HA, Bastard, you got what was coming!" Sesh gloated.

"HMMP! I'm not talking to you anymore Sesshoumaru!" Rin said.

Sesshoumaru stared at the phone in shock. "But Rin!"

"……"

"RIN?"

"….."

"RIN!"

"she's not talking to you." Kagome answered in a sing song tune.

"DAMNIT! Fine well be home in a minute." He said as he graded Inu from the ground and jumped in the car.

"Thanks you guys" Miroku said before he hung up and jumped in the car.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Home… 

"Rin…"

"….."

"come on Rin, I'm sorry ok!" Sesh pleaded.

Rin turned and smiled "ok Fluffy, I forgive you."

"stop calling me fluffy…" Sesshoumaru groaned.

"Nope, I like it. It's cute." Rin laughed as she petted his fluffy tail he carried over his shoulder. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Rin, we have a test tomorrow, wanna go study for it?" he offered.

"Nope, I already did and I have plans with Kagome and Sango, sorry."

"fine, I guess I'll see you later." Sesshoumaru said before he left for his favorite study spot.

Rin smiled as she watched him leave, step 1 of her plan had just been accomplished.

"HENTAI!"

SLAP!

Rin shake's her head and walks into the next room to see Miroku lying unconscious on the floor with a red handprint on his face.

"let me guess, he grabbed your butt again, didn't he?" Rin asked while laughing in the back of her mind.

"GRRR!"

"I'll take that as a yes, but Sango have you ever noticed that he doesn't grab anyone but you, anymore?"

Sango eyes widened. "YOU'RE RIGHT!"

"Of course I am!" Rin giggled. "now lets get going before he wake's up, k?"

"Alright, lets go" Sango said before they walked out of the mansion together to meet Kagome.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#

STUDY SPOT 

Sesshoumaru was sitting under his favorite tree and appeared to be reading a book, but he wasn't. His mind was to full of Rin.

He was so scared today when she said she wouldn't talk to him. She seemed so angry, and thought that she had finally had it with him, and he wouldn't be able to bare that.

He may seem like an emotionless person most of the time, but was simply not true. He was just really good at hiding his emotions.

Sesshoumaru sighed. _'I won't be able to study at this point, I my as well go inside'_ he thought as he got up to leave but his hand landed on something. He looked down to see a piece of paper that looked as if it had been ripped out of a book, it had Rin's handwriting on it. He grabbed it and started to read it.

'_Dear Diary,_

_I just can't stand it anymore, I love him so much. Yet he some time's doesn't seem to even notice me.'_

'_she love's someone, but who?'_ Sesshoumaru thought.

' _Sigh I just wish that I knew how he felt. That way I wouldn't be so afraid that my heart would break, and I would ask him to got out with me. I just wish he did love me. If he did and he told me, I would be so happy! But there's no use, Sesshoumaru obviously doesn't feel the same for me._

_Love,_

_Rin'_

Sesshoumaru stared at it in shock. She loved him? SHE LOVED HIM!

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself, but then it turned to a frown when he looked at the diary entry again. She thought that he didn't care for her! But she was totally wrong! How could he not love her, she was smart, beautiful, fun, kind….. Sesshoumaru blushed to himself. He had to tell her how he felt.

Sesshoumaru stood and walked into the mansion with a determined look on his face.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#

Over in the game room Miroku was in the same predicament. He looked down at the dairy entry Sango had written.

'_Dear Diary,_

_sigh I feel so depressed. I love him sooooo much, yet he seems to only like me for my body. He just keeps groping me over and over again. Why can't he just love me. I don't understand, we always seem to have so much fun together and just when I think he actually love's me, Miroku turns around and gropes. All well, at least were friends, I don't think I could bare losing him._

_Love,_

_Sango'_

Miroku stared in shock at the paper. Sango loved him! He was sooooo happy, now he could finally ask her out!

He looked down again and frowned. But she thought he liked her only for her body and that just wasn't true. He loved her for her. He had to go tell her that!

He stood up and walked towards the girls room with a determined look on his face.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Up in the girls room Kagome, Sango, Rin and Shippou sat on their beds watching TV when they heard someone knock a their door.

"I'll get it!" Kagome called as she walk up and opened the door to reveal Sesshoumaru.

"Hi Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Hi Kagome, I need to talk to Rin" he said.

Everyone looked at Rin and she blushed deep red as she walked out of the door.

Kagome walked backed to her bed and just as she sat down another knock was heard.

"I'll get it!" It was Sango's turn this time. She walked up to the door and opened to come face to face with none other than Miroku.

He smiled brightly at her. "Hi Sango! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She smile back. "Sure" she said as she followed him out the door.

Shippou and Kagome smiled evilly at each other. To easy.

Then something popped into Kagome's head. "Shippou, do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"Yeah, the last time I saw him he was training in the Dojo." Shippou said.

Kagome rolled her eye's, he was always train when he had nothing else to do.

"Hey Kagome, I'm going to go down and get some ice cream, do you want anything while I'm down?" He asked.

"No thank you, you go ahead" She said and smiled warmly as she watch him walk out of the room.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#

Game Room 

Miroku walked into the little room and sat on a couch in the corner. Sango soon came in after him. He patted the next to him symboling that he wanted her to sit down.

She eyed him warily.

Miroku sighed, stood up and pulled Sango into his arms.

"Sango, I am sooooo sorry!" He said.

"Why?" she asked suddenly scared.

"For acting like I didn't respect you and care about you, because it isn't true. As a matter of fact you're the most special person in my life, Sango" He replied in soothing tone.

Sango's breath caught in her throat. "really?" she said getting kind of teary eyed.

"Yes, Sango, As a mater of fact…. I …" he looked at her nervously but she just smiled at him reassuringly giving him the strength to continue.

"I love you Sango"

"Oh Miroku, I love you too!" she said happily. Then he did something unexpected. He pulled here in to a kiss. Sango gasped as her eye's went wide, but she soon melted into his embrace. He then pulled from her and smiled at her lovingly as he got on one knee.

"Sango, will you be my girlfriend?" Sango laughed, and hit him playfully in the arm.

"yes, Miroku, I would be more than happy to." Miroku smile again and pulled her into a hug.

Suddenly Sango gasped and jumped away from him, but she still held a smile on her face.

"I have to go tell Kagome" She said excitedly before she disappeared out the door.

Miroku laughed to himself Before he to walked out only he was headed for the Dojo.

He had promised Inuyasha he would spar with him.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#

Sessh And Rin At The Study Spot.

Rin eyed Sesshoumaru warily, he hadn't said a single thing since they had been out here and she was getting kind of worried.

She sighed and stood. "Sesshoumaru, since it seem like you don't have anything important to do or say, I really must go." She said as she started to walk away, but suddenly Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and whirled her into an embrace causing a gasp to escape her lips.

"Rin, it has come to my attention that we have something to settle" he said before he pulled the letter out and handed it to her. She looked at it and gasped, then blushed madly and turning her face from him.

"I'm.. s-sorry" she said.

He looked at her worriedly. "What for?"

She stayed silent.

"Listen Rin, I'm sorry I read this, but I need you to understand something, I have never not noticed you, let alone not care for you!"

Rin gasped and looked at him with her eyes quivering. "What are you saying!"

"Rin, I … I love you" He said so quietly that she almost didn't hear it.

"really!" she asked breathlessly.

"yes, and I would be honored if you accept me as you boyfriend" he said with a smile.

She beamed at him. "Of course Fluffy, I would be happy to!" she said excitedly as she jumped in his arms. He hugged her to him an stared at her intently.

Rin then looked up into his eyes and gasped, they were so beautiful that she couldn't help but get enchanted. He slowly brought his lips to her into chaste kiss. Then he pulled up and smiled as she smiled back.

"Come on lets go inside, it to cold out here, I don't want you to get sick." He said.

Rin smile then laced her fingers with his as they walked inside.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8# 


	5. Deception and pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sniffle's

**Deception and pain**

A world of colors,

But she only sees gray,

Not a light to follow,

Not even at day.

A time so cold,

with no warmth to spare,

a life of fear,

with no one to care

her eyes so hollow,

they don't seem to feel

a life so hard,

it doesn't seem real.

But the truth is there,

Yet no one can see.

Leaving her locked,

So she'll never be free.

_**(A/n: By me, Angela Perri A.K.A Nekoangel666)**_

Kagome sat alone in her room waiting to see the finally turn out of their plan.

Suddenly the door to their room swung open, and Kagome, thinking it was one of her friend turn and smiled

"So what hap.. EKK!" she gasped as Naraku put his hand over her mouth. He slowly lied her down on her bed with him on top of her, never taking his hand from her mouth.

Her eyes plead with him not to do this, not again, but he chose to ignore it once again.

He ripped her shirt from her causing her to gasp as fear radiated off of her. Naraku looked at her with a smirk on his face, her eyes went wide as she began to struggle wildly.

Naraku glared at her then slapped her hard across the face. "Submit!" he growled. She stopped and looked at him shock evident in her eyes.

He smirked "good girl" then he pressed his lips to her and pried her mouth open as he sunk his tongue into her trying to taste as much of her as he could. He was so caught up in the moment that he left himself open and Kagome took it. She kneed him hard in the groin.

"argg!" he groaned as he feel off her to the side. She took this chance to run, but he was to fast. He tackled her to the ground.

"AHHHHHmmp!" she screamed but was cut off when his fist connected with her face.

Blood slowly trickled from her mouth as Kagome's vision blurred and she whimpered as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"There's nowhere to run, Kagome" he whispered as he placed his mouth centimeters from her ear. "And don't bother screaming, all the walls in this house are sound proof." He laughed then ripped her skirt and panty's from her waist in one swift movement.

He slowly moved down her body to her soft curls and jammed his tongue in to her women hood. She jumped and cried out in fear and began struggling again, which only angered him further. He grabbed her by her throat and brought his face inches from hers and growled at her fiercely, he brought his fist up to hit her again when suddenly…..

The door slammed open "Kagome! It worked…. AHHH!" Sango screamed at what she saw before her, she turned to run but Naraku jumped in her way and closed the door behind him. He grabbed her by her throat and glared in her eyes, Sango stared at him as fear jolted through her body.

"You didn't see anything, you don't know anything, or the people most dear to you will die!" he growled at her. Sango shook her head up and down furiously. Satisfied, he dropped her to the floor and stormed out of the room.

Sango just sat there holding her throat while staring at where Naraku once stood in shock, she couldn't believe this, how could something like this happen. Suddenly she was thrown out of her thoughts when she heard something behind her. She turned around to find Kagome curled up in the fetal position sobbing her eyes out, causing her to immediately run to Kagome's side and pull her into her arms.

"shhhh, Kagome, it's alright. He's gone now." Sango whispered as tears also ran down her cheeks. Kagome continued to sob, not saying a single word.

"Don't worry, Kagome. Lets go down stairs and tell…."

"NO! please Sango….don't…. he said he'd kill you guys if I told anyone!" Kagome said between sobs.

Sango looked at Kagome worriedly. "Kagome, when did he tell you that?" Sango asked.

Kagome sobbed louder.

"Kagome?"

"When I was 12!" Kagome cried.

"WHAT! That's how long this has been going on!" Sango cried. Kagome nodded into her shoulder not able to bring herself to look at Sango. She was to afraid of what her best would think of her.

"Oh Kagome! I am sooooo sorry! If I had known sooner... I would have never left you alone!" Sango started sobbing. "I'm so so so so sorry. I can't believe this is happening!"

Sango then pushed Kagome back so she was facing her.

"Kagome, we have to tell someone! This can't keep going on like this!"

"NOOOO! Please Sango… I… I can't risk it…. Promise me you won't tell anyone!" Kagome pleaded. Sango looked at her sadly, she was really scared of Naraku, wasn't she!

"Fine, I promise" Sango sighed. "but that doesn't mean I agree with it!"

Kagome jumped into her arms. "Thank you so much!" She cried.

Then they just sat there in the middle of their room holding each other while they sobbed. They didn't even notice the piece of paper that lay on the ground next to them that feel out of Naraku's pocket.

_8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#_

**Dojo**

Inuyasha slashed a Miroku with his claws but he dodged just in time. He then took that chance to swing his staff at Inuyasha but Inuyasha just grabbed it. Thinking fast Miroku sent a small shock of purifying energy through his staff making Inuyasha pull his hand back with a yelp.

"Ha! You're becoming soft Yash!" Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha growled furiously as he sent a side kick into Miroku's side. From the shear strength in it Miroku flew into a wall at the far corner of the dojo but surprisingly the wall swung open like a door.

"Who's soft now!" Inuyasha gloated as he came up and held out a hand to help Miroku up. Just then Shippou, Rin and Sesshoumaru walked in and gasped.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at them curiously, it wasn't that shocking. Inuyasha had beaten Miroku many time's!

"What's so interesting!" Inuyasha growled. They just stood there, seemingly staring behind them. Inuyasha and Miroku then slowly turned around to see what they were staring at and gasped themselves. They looked at were the wall once stood to find a staircase leading downwards.

"Were do you think it goes?" Rin asked coming up behind them with Sesshoumaru.

"I don't know, lets check it out." Miroku said evilly.

"I don't know, what if we get caught?" Rin asked.

"Everyone's out for the day, remember? Don't worry it won't take long" Inu replied.

"You right! Lets go check it out." Rin exclaimed before she disappeared down the passageway. The boy's just looked at each other, shrugged, and then ran to catch up to her.

They finally found her standing while peeking around a corner.

"Hey Ri…." Sessh began but Rin turned and put a finger to her lips signaling for them to be quiet.

They stared at her curiously before she motioned for them to look around the corner.

They all gasped quietly as they stared at the view before them.

There was what looked like a huge dinning room in a medieval castle, with ten 30 ft tables in a row where hundreds of demons sat. At the head of the room was a smaller table. In the middle sat Naraku and to his left sat Kagura and 3 other demons. The two of them looked very similar, they where both about 6 feet tall, and had long purplish white hair, pale skin, black eyes. The Inu gang immediately recognized them as Naraku's bodyguards. The other one they didn't recognize though. He was very large and had deep purple skin, green eyes, grey stringy hair, two horns on his head and a horse like snout.

On Naraku's other side sat Kikyou and 3 more demons. They recognized all there of them. 2 were called the thunder brothers. One looked almost human with his long black hair that was neatly braided but his purple eyes and pointed ears said otherwise, his name was Hitan. His brother Maten on the other hand looked like a short fat hairless rat. He had black beady eyes and 3 little hairs on his head.

The other one they most defiantly recognized. His name was Kouga and he was the leader of a gang of wolf demons. He had cold blue eyes, and long black hair tied back into a ponytail.

Inuyasha began to growl when he remembered the first time they had met him 2 years ago. He had tried to steal Kagome, claiming that he was in love with her. Inuyasha would have killed him then had it not been for Naraku stopping him, but thankfully after that they were never bothered by Kouga again.

"Quiet down ever one!" Naraku boomed. The room went silent.

Naraku stared down at everyone then started again. "I have an announcement to make, the time we have all been waiting has finally come. Soon the prophecy shall be fulfilled and the Shikon no tama will be ours!" He said causing everyone to cheer.

The Inu gang looked at each other curiously. _'What is a Shikon no tama?'_ They thought.

"Naraku, what will we do with them when the Shikon no Tama reappears?" A man in the crowd asked.

'_whose them?'_ the Inu gang thought.

"Well seeing as we will have no use for them anymore I will have them disposed of" Naraku replied casually.

"Is that really necessary?" Someone said.

Naraku stepped side ways slightly to glare at Kouga. "What do you mean?" He growled.

"I mean I don't really care if you kill the rest of them but I was wondering? May I have Kagome instead of you killing her?" Kouga asked nervously.

Inuyasha growled and was about to jump out to attack Kouga when Naraku started again.

"Perhaps But first we have a traitor among us that needs to be taken care of"

Everyone gasped including the Inu gang.

' _do they know we're here?'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Sotura!" Naraku yelled as everyone gasped and looked at a short stubby man with blond hair that was sitting in the back. Naraku's Body guards grabbed him, dragged him to the front and threw him in front of Naraku.

The man then looked up at him with fear in his eye as he shuttered. Suddenly he threw himself down and bowed down on his knee's before Naraku.

"Please Forgive me, My lord. I didn't mean to. I beg for your mercy!" he cried while shaking from head to toe.

Naraku smiled a sinister smile at him as helped the man up off the ground, Making everyone look at him curiously.

"Oh, don't worry Sotura. I forgive you, but first I need you to do one thing" Naraku said.

Sotura looked at him with hope in his eyes. "Oh An-anything my lord!" He cried happily.

Then Naraku did something unexpected. He thrust his claws through the man's chest as the man stared at him in shock and pain.

"Die" Naraku said in a sinister voice as he pulled his arm out of him causing the man to fall to the floor in a bloody mess, dead.

The Inu gang stared on in horror as Shippou started to cry silently so as not to alarm anyone.

Naraku then looked back at the crowd with the same sinister smile on his face.

"This is what happens to those who betray the Obsidian Order!" He said pointing to Sotura's motionless body. Everyone looked on with fear, except those sitting beside him had emotionless face's.

"Does everyone understand me?" He asked daring anyone to appose but everyone shook there heads yes.

"Good!"

The Inu gang looked on in horror not believing what they had just seen. Not only were their foster parents gang lords but they also wanted them dead!

Rin started hyperventilating as she slowly stepped backwards. Sesshoumaru looked at her worriedly as he reached his had out to hold her but before he could she turned and ran with tears in her eyes. He and he rest of the gang darted after her.

When they finally caught up to her she was sitting in the Dojo crying. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and pulled her into his arms but said nothing because he was still in shock as well.

"I told you they were evil!" Inuyasha growled.

" yeah, but what are we supposed to do?" Miroku asked.

"I think we should tell the police" Sesshoumaru replied.

"No, didn't you see, half of the people in there were police! One was even the head of Japan!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I don't know" Inuyasha admitted as they all looked at the ground.

" I think we should go tell Sango and Kagome, maybe then we will know what to do."  
Rin said.

They all nodded. Kagome and Sango needed to know about this also.

"Ok, lets go find them… but first we need to replace the wall" Shippou said before pointing at the passageway. The boys then put the wall back in place and than they all left for the girls room.

(A/n: Hmmmmm… I wonder what they're going to do? Laughs evilly

Sorry about the cliffy but how else am I going to keep you on the edge of your seats!

Pulls out Tetsusaiga and smile's Evilly NOW REVIEW OR FEEL THE RATH OF THE WIND SCAR! No one reviews Fine! Swings sword WIND SCAR!……. nothing happens sweat drops Heh heh, I forgot, you have to be a half demon to use Tetsusaiga. Idea pops in head AH HAHAHAH! Review or face the rath of Tetanus! Swings the rusty form of Tetsusaiga around dangerously MAW HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)


	6. More Discoveries and a Plan of Action

Runaways 

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN INUYASHA DAMMIT!…Laugh's hysterically WEEEEEEE! I'm Bipolar! Reader's back away slowly

**Special thanks To: **jtcl , star555555528 , angle54, Tarzan14. They are the only reason I updated. Smile's at them and gives them a giant bear hug I LOVE YOU!

Recap: " I think we should go tell Sango and Kagome, maybe then we will know what to do." Rin said. 

They all nodded. Kagome and Sango needed to know about this also.

"Ok, lets go find them… but first we need to replace the wall" Shippou said before pointing at the passageway. The boys then put the wall back in place and than they all left for the girls room.

More Discoveries and a Plan of Action!

Meanwhile Sango and Kagome were still crying. Sango pulled back and looked at Kagome.

"You better put some clothes on, before the others get back." She suggested.

Kagome gasped and ran into her closet to change. She had completely forgotten that she was practically naked. Sango stared sadly at where Kagome disappeared. She felt so bad for her. This had been happening since she was 12, and she had been keeping it a secret the whole time just to protect her and the others.

Suddenly something caught her eye. On the floor about 2 feet from here lay a folded piece of paper. She walked over to it, picked it up, unfolded it and then gasped after she read it.

Kagome ran out of the walk in closet fully dressed and stared at her curiously.

"What's wrong Sango!"

Sango thrust the paper into Kagome's hands. "I think you need to read this, Naraku must have dropped it when he was trying to……." She started but clamped her mouth shut when Kagome's eye's started to water again, then she looked down at the paper.

A minute went by "O MY GOD!" Kagome shouted as she stared at the paper in horror.

The paper was a prophecy about a jewel called the Shikon no tama. Kagome could remember a story she heard about it from Kikyou who was named after and a direct descendant of the Famous powerful Miko, Kikyou. About 500 years ago Kikyou had been assigned the protector of a powerful jewel that could raise a person's power by 20 fold. She had fought her entire life to protect the jewel and while she did she met 7 other unnamed people, became close friends with them and even feel in love with one. Together they protected the jewel but one day a Very powerful evil Youkai killed all her friends and mortally wounded her. Without her friends she had no desire to live any longer so she had herself and her friends cremated and together they took the jewel with them to hell. It was a very sad story, really. But the prophecy was about how the jewel would return?

It read:

'_500 years after the jewels disappearance, the 8 souls of Purity, love, Innocence, Friendship, Courage, Intelligence, loyalty, and Order will join together once again. Once they accepted each other and them selves for who and what they are, their bond will have grown so strong that The Shikon no Tama will reappear from within. But there is a warning to these souls, protect the jewel with all your might for if it fall's into the wrong hands the world is doomed.'_

Kagome gasped but then noticed there was more writing on the bottom. It was Naraku's handwriting!

'_Purity- Kagome_

_Love- Rin_

_Innocence- Kirara _

_Friendship- Shippou_

_Courage- Inuyasha_

_Intelligence- Miroku_

_Loyalty- Sango_

_Order-Sesshoumaru' _

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just read. This whole time their foster parents had only kept them so they could become more powerful!

"Sango, I think we need to show this to the others." She said.

Sango nodded her head before they walked towards the door. They where just about there when the door slammed open.

"AHHHHHH!" Kagome and Sango screamed holding each other thinking it was Naraku again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Shippou and Rin.

"You scared the hell out of us!" Inuyasha yelled.

"We were the one's that were supposed to be scared!" Sango yelled back but gasped at her statement.

Everyone looked at her and Kagome curiously. "Why should you guys be scared?" Rin asked.

"Listen there's something we have to tell you guys" Kagome said to change the subject.

"Yeah? we have something to tell you, too" Sesshoumaru replied

"Ok you go first." Kagome said.

Rin, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou then told them what they had witnessed, every little detail. When they were finished Kagome and Sango stared on in shock.

After a few minutes went by Miroku decided to bring them back to earth.

"What did you want to tell us again?" he asked.

Kagome and Sango looked at him. "Oh!" Kagome gasped then proceeded to read the prophecy out loud. When she was finished everyone stood frozen solid. They all had different looks on there face's. Fear, sadness, shock, disgust. This was worse than they had thought.

"We have to leave." Sango said suddenly.

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"WHAT!" Rin and Inuyasha yelled.

"I think she's right you guys. Its to dangerous here for us anymore." Kagome said all to happily.

Inuyasha stared at her suspiciously "Why are you so eager to leave, Kagome?"

"Umm…. Because.. that is.." she started but couldn't think of something to say.

"Because she cares about us, and wants us to be safe!" Shippou said to him knowing exactly why she couldn't wait to leave.

Sango looked at him suspiciously, then looked at Kagome. Reading Sango's silent question, Kagome nodded her head signaling that Shippou also knew about Naraku. Sango gasped. But everyone else didn't notice what was going on between the 2 of them because they were to wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Sesshoumaru finally spoke. "Ok, does everyone agree that we should leave?"

"Yeah" "yep" "yes" they all said.

" Then it's settled, we leave A.S.A.P" He replied. "But first we need to pack, but remember. Only bring the essentials."

Everyone nodded.

"And we better take our weapons also, they will most likely come after us" Miroku suggested.

Everyone nodded then went their separate ways to pack. Except Inuyasha, he stood there in the girls room for a second as he scented the air. _'Something isn't right'_ He thought before he walk out and into his room.

Sesshoumaru sensed someone watching him, he looked up to see Inuyasha staring towards him and Miroku with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" He asked causing Miroku to stop and look at said person.

"Did you guys sense something wrong in the girls room?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku and Sesshoumaru looked at each other then back at Inuyasha.

"Actually, I did. There was some kind of ominous cloud in there. But it was different than what I've felt before, it was almost… predatorial." Miroku replied.

"Me too, I could smell tears, fear, pain And….and…" Inuyasha started.

"Sex… someone was aroused, but it didn't smell like they had finished the job" Sesshoumaru finished.

"but the strongest scents in there were Sango and Kagome. Other Than…." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Naraku's?"

"Hey, I just thought of something! Where did Kagome and Sango get that piece of paper in the first place!" Miroku exclaimed.

The guys all looked at each other worriedly.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Inuyasha said.

"Me to, I think we should ask them after we leave." Miroku said.

"Agreed" Sessh and Inu replied before they went back to the task at hand.

_8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#_

Everyone had packed and retrieved their weapons in record time, but they had all decided it was safer if they left that night when everyone was asleep. They were, asleep in their beds waiting for midnight.

Shippou lay there staring at Kagome sadly. He had scented the same thing as the guys did earlier, but the difference was he knew what had happened. The same thing that had been happening for the last 4 years. Only this time, he hadn't been there to stop it…. He thanked Kami that Sango was there this time. If she hadn't been there who knows what could have happened!

Suddenly he noticed something on Kagome's cheek. On her right cheek was a huge black and purple bruise.

He whimpered causing Kagome to look at him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"Did Naraku do that to you?" He asked sadly as he pointed at her cheek. Kagome gasped.

How did he know!

"Shippou, how do you know about Naraku?" She whispered.

"The room smells the same way that it does when he tries something like this" He said sadly.

Kagome sat straight up in their bed. "oh no! Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru might of smelled it too!" Kagome gasped in a panic.

"So?" Shippou asked confused.

Tears started down her face. "What if they hate me! Inuyasha won't want a tainted women." She cried silently.

Shippou looked at her sadly, he didn't know how to answer that. He had no idea what they would think. So instead he stood up and hugged her.

"Don't worry, I will always love you, mommy" he said then gasped at what he said accidentally.

Kagome looked at him confused. "W-what did you say?"

Shippou sighed. "Kagome, I never knew mom or dad like you did, and you've taken care me, my entire life. To me, you're the closest thing I have to a mom."

Kagome smiled happily. "Thank you Shippou, you've made me feel so much better."

Shippou smiled back at her.

Beep beep!

They glanced over at the clock. It was finally time to leave. They got up and woke up Sango and Rin. Then they all got their stuff and walked into the hallway to find the boy already waiting for them.

"You guys ready to go?" Inu asked.

Everyone nodded. Then they quietly walked down the hall, the stairs, and out the back of the house because it led to an expansive forest. They kept walking until they got to the wall that went around the Mansion.

Kirara transformed and Miroku and Sango got on her back, while Kagome got on Inuyasha's and Rin got on Sesshoumaru's. They then proceed to jump over the wall and into the forest, But when they got to the other side the demons just kept running because they wanted to get as far away from the Mansion as they could before letting down their passengers.

About 3 hours of running and 60 miles later Naraku whom was still at the Mansion was shifting uneasily in his sleep until he finally couldn't take it anymore. He quietly got out of bed and walked out of the room so as to not wake his sleeping mate. He just couldn't stop thinking about Kagome, so he decided he would sneak her out of her room and get what he's been trying to get for the last 4 years.

When he finally got to the girls room he silently slipped into the room and walked up to her bed to find she wasn't there. He whirled around to find that none of the other girls were there either. He then ran across the hall into the guy's room. They were gone too!

"KAGOME!" He roared.

That little bitch, she must have told them what happened and they all decide to run away.

Naraku smirked to himself. Fine! If she wanted to play this little game then he would.

He would have her soon enough.

_8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#_

(A/N: Sooooo? What do you think! giggle's giddily I can't wait to see your reviews! Pulls out Hiraikotsu NOT THAT YOU HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER! MAW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! REVIEW OR PERISH! Reader's run away with me chasing behind them)


	7. Tests, secrets and a surprize?

Runaways 

Disclaimer:….. umm… I don't own Inuyasha?Audience shakes head WAAAAAHHH! This sooooo unfair! runs away crying

_Special thanks to all that have reviewed!_

**Last Chapter: **

"KAGOME!" He roared.

That little bitch, she must have told them what happened and they all decide to run away.

Naraku smirked to himself. Fine! If she wanted to play this little game then he would.

He would have her soon enough.

Tests, Secrets…And A Surprise? 

Back with the Inu gang they decided they could start walking.

More like the humans demanded that they start walking. They didn't want to tire out Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kirara. Although it hadn't seemed that way when they practically beat Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru till they agreed to let them down.

So there they all were, walking in silence through what seemed like a never ending forest. The sun was slowly rising over the horizon as birds chirped signaling the morning had finally come.

Miroku stared at Kagome warily as he thought about what he and the guys talked about earlier and decided that now was as good a time as any to test her. He had an Idea of what was happening and didn't like it one bit but he had to be sure. He was going to grab her butt but this time it wouldn't be for fun.

Miroku slowly inched his hand towards her butt and grabbed it.

"IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" Kagome screeched in fear while jumping back which made her fall back on her ass. Inuyasha was about to pummel him into oblivion but Sango beat him to it.

SLAP!

"Bastard, don't you touch her!" She yelled before she ran up to a hyperventilating Kagome and helped her up.

"I am so sorry Kagome, calm down it was only Miroku." She whispered soothingly thinking no one would hear her.

"What do you mean it was only Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone stared at Sango for an explanation.

"U-umm…" She stuttered before clutching her fists "She probably thought someone was attacking her!" She yelled at them indignantly.

The guys didn't believe it but said nothing due to being occupied in their thoughts.

"I'm sure that Miroku didn't mean to scare you, Kagome" Rin said soothingly oblivious to the situation.

"It's ok, I know he didn't mean to" Kagome said still shaken a bit. She had thought it was Naraku that had grabbed her. She had thought her worst fears had come true. She stood there as her mind tortured her with image's of Naraku killing her friends and finally getting what he wanted, her innocence.

The guys watched as a play of Sadness, fear, hurt, and guilt went across Kagome's face, which only made them more determined to find out what had happened yesterday.

"I think we should make camp, there's a cave near by that we could sleep in" Sesshoumaru said suddenly.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled making the surrounding birds take flight.

"We'll sleep during the day and travel during the night" he said calmly.

Inuyasha was about to protest but Miroku started before him.

"Inuyasha, he's right. It's a lot safer for us to travel during the night." He said. "And I'm really tired to, we need our rest incase of an attack." The girls looked at Inuyasha with hopeful eyes. They were also exhausted.

"Grrr, Fine! But we leave at sunset. I don't want them to gain ground on us!" Inuyasha replied.

"Yaaay!" Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Shippou cheered.

Minutes later they were all sitting in the cave that Sesshoumaru had talked about. Everyone had already set up their sleeping bags and were waiting patiently as Kagome handed out the now cooked ramen.

Everyone ate silently. When they were finished the girls, and Shippou, went straight to sleep, to exhausted to do anything else. The guys however sat still and waited silently for the girls to fall asleep.

"ok Miroku, what was with grabbing Kagome to day, especially when you haven't touched her for the past 5 years!" Inuyasha whispered when he was sure that the girls were asleep.

"I had a feeling that what we sensed in the girls room happened to her… " Miroku replied.

"You think she was fooling around with someone?" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha seriously. "I think she was sexually assaulted." He said so low that only Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha could hear.

Inuyasha jumped up with a growl. "What do you mean sexually assaulted! By who?" he said.

"I'm not sure but my best guess is Naraku" Miroku said.

"but Naraku has a mate! And Youkai mate for life!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inu Youkai mate for life, not spider Youkai. It's different for every type of Youkai. Some Youkai even believe in having more than one life mate at a time." Sesshoumaru said.

"So Naraku is one of those Youkai?" Inuyasha asked.

"I never said that. I just said that some are" he replied.

"you're making no sense! Is it Naraku or not!" Inuyasha growled.

"We can never be sure unless we find out from Kagome, Sango or Naraku" Sessh said calmly.

"Why Sango!" Miroku gasped.

"She knows something as well. From the scents in their room and what she said when you groped Kagome, I would guess that she walked in on it."

"You have a point, but how are we going to ask them?" Miroku said.

No one said anything. They had no idea how they were going to get Kagome or Sango to talk, let alone Naraku.

" well they're safe for now. So maybe we should sleep on it. It'll be clearer to us once we had a good 'days' rest" Miroku said. They all nodded and settled into there sleeping bags.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Two nights later they were in a cave similar to the first. They had traveled a good 200 miles and they were starting to get edgy. The last two nights seemed so peaceful as if it were the calm before the storm. They had expected to be attacked at least once by now.

That night they quickly packed up, ate and started back on their way. Nobody even noticed how tired Kagome still was, it was if she hadn't slept at all.

"Umm… you guys… Where are we going anyway?" Rin asked. Everyone did an anime fall. Where WERE they going? No one had thought about that.

"We're going to the Western lands." Sesshoumaru answered.

Everyone looked at him oddly.

"What!" He barked.

"Umm… Why are we going to the western lands sesshy?" Rin asked for everyone.

"To get my Inheritance, Inuyasha's as well"

"REALLY! What will you inherit?" she asked.

"Inuyasha and I will receive our parents house and a lump sum of money they had left for us."

"Sesshoumaru. We aren't supposed to get it until we're 18" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, did you actually read the paper on our Inheritance?"

"umm.."

"That's what I thought. It said that we wouldn't get it until we turned 18 Unless we were in dire need for it before hand. Besides, we could always squish Myoga until he gave it to us." Sessh said grinning evilly. Everyone backed away slightly.

"By the way, where is the pip squeak? He usually shows up around this time of month." Inuyasha said.

"Hmmm. Your right. That's odd, he usually would have shown up 2 days ago." Sesshoumaru thought out loud.

"Come to think off it, why haven't we been attacked yet. Surely Naraku knows we're gone by now!" Miroku exclaimed.

Thump!

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran up to the now passed out girl and pulled her into his arms.

"What happened to her!" Sango asked in a panic.

Suddenly out of nowhere a hoard of demons showed up.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Rin screamed as a snake youkai wrapped itself around her and started to carry her away. In a blink of the eye the youkai was shredded with Rin now safely in Sessh's arms.

Everyone swooped into action to defend themselves.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled as she flung it at the hoard killing 4 youkai then killing 5 more on it's way back but she didn't have time to react when a bear youkai swung at her from behind.

"SANGO!" Miroku bellowed as he slashed though the youkai with his Shoji. Sango ran up beside him and hugged him real quick before returning to the battle.

Inuyasha on the other had was currently dodging all the youkai. He couldn't fight with Kagome in his arms.

One of the youkai flipped its tail under him making Inuyasha crash to the ground and Kagome to fly out of his arms 10 feet away from him. Inuyasha watched in horror as a panther youkai swung its claws at her but out of nowhere Sesshoumaru appeared behind him and slashed though him with his own claws. Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome and nodded to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha knew exactly what he was thinking. Inuyasha pulled out his sword as it transformed into a large fang blade.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his sword at the youkai. Five yellow streaks of light flashed forward destroying all the remaining youkai. Everyone sighed in relief.

"that was odd" Miroku thought out loud.

"Yeah it was, but what's even odder was that Kagome fainted just before the attack." Sango said.

"Maybe I could explain that."

Inuyasha slapped his neck and put out his hand.

" Grrrrr, Where have you been Myoga?" Inuyasha asked the little flea demon in his palm.

"Trying to find you! But Phew! Was it hard, thanks to your mate!" Myoga exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that!" Inuyasha asked ignoring the mate comment. Everyone stared at Myoga for an explanation.

"You mean you didn't know? No wonder the poor girl passed out! Haven't you at least put up a barrier with your Tetsusaiga while you slept so she could rest!" He cried.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Inuyasha yelled losing his patience.

"Kagome has kept a barrier around all of you that blocks your scents and aura's since you ran away!" Myoga exclaimed. Miroku gasped. How could he have missed that!

"What barrier? We didn't see one around us!" Sango asked.

"Sango, Kagome must have put up an invisible one… Damnit! If she's been keeping up that kind of barrier for the last two days straight, it's no wonder she passed out!" Miroku cursed.

"Is she going to be ok?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Yes, she just needs to rest. She used up all her energy." Miroku said still mad at himself for not noticing what she was doing earlier. He could have at least helped her, they could have traded every few hours to save their energy.

"I think we should make camp. We can't keep going with her passed out like that" Sesshoumaru said.

Everyone nodded and started setting up. When they where done everyone sat around the fire as close as they could, It was still winter and was really cold out. Inuyasha had

The still sleeping Kagome wrapped in his arms with a blanket around them as he stared at the fire.

"Myoga, you are aware of the situation at hand?" Sesshoumaru asked out of nowhere. Myoga nodded his head.

"Then you are also aware that Inuyasha and I will need our Inheritance now" Sessh stated.

"Yes Master Sesshoumaru. I have already arranged for you to receive your Inheritance upon arrival to the castle." Myoga replied.

"Castle! What castle?" Rin and Sango exclaimed.

"Umm…well, you see. Our father was the lord of the Western lands. So he left us the castle he had built to protect My mother, Sesshoumaru and me." Inuyasha explained.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Rin Stared at them with there mouths open wide.

"How come you guys never told us?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"KAGOME! Your awake!" Everyone cried happily. Suddenly Miroku felt a spike of energy go into the air. He turned and glared at Kagome.

"What!" She asked.

"Pull down the barrier NOW!" He commanded

"But that'll make it easier for Naraku to track us down!" Kagome Exclaimed.

"Kagome can't you tell? I already have one up. You need to rest. So from now on you and I will take turns holding the barrier up, ok?" he explained.

Kagome smiled at him warmly. "Thanks Miroku, your a big help."

"Kagome, how come you didn't tell us you were holding up a barrier?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't want to worry you guys, sorry" She said sadly. Inuyasha smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"That's ok, just promise me you won't over exert yourself like that again, k?"

"Ok, I promise Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile. He really did care for her. She was so happy he did.

"Umm…" Kagome said when she noticed everyone had fallen asleep. Inuyasha looked up with his eye's twitching.

"Oh! By the way. Inuyasha, I have something for you."

"Huh? What?"

Kagome handed him a beautifully wrapped gift that she had pulled out of her pack. Inuyasha stared at it curiously. "What's this for?"

"Happy birthday Inuyasha!" She smiled warmly. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise, he had completely forgotten that today was his birthday.

"Well? Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to open it?" She said teasingly.

Inuyasha shook out of his stupor and ripped into the present to reveal a sword care kit. It had 2 huge bottle's of special lotion for cleaning, a sharpening stone and a polishing clothe.

Inuyasha stared at it in awe making Kagome giggle. It was one of the best and rarest kits in the world!

"H-how…." He stammered.

"It was on ebay for auction, I made a bid and won" She laughed.

He looked up at Kagome, smiled brightly and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much, Kagome."

Kagome giggled and returned his hug. "So I take it that you like it?"

"LIKE IT? I LOVE IT!" He exclaimed. Kagome smiled happily, this is why she had gotten it. She wanted make him as happy as she could.

"I'm glad…" She yawned.

"Come on Kagome lets go to sleep" He sighed as he pulled them into his sleeping bag together. Kagome snuggled into his warmth and smiled happily as did Inuyasha. It wasn't long after that Inuyasha had fallen asleep. Kagome smiled warmly at him.

"I love you, Inuyasha" Kagome whispered before she to fell asleep.

Dream zone

_Darkness…_

_Utter and total darkness surrounded her, but that wasn't what scared her, it was the feel of complete and total loneliness. Kagome stared through the dark abyss that surrounded her._

'_Where am I?'_

_Suddenly from the corner of her eye, Kagome could see a flash of light. Turning it's way, she saw all her friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Rin, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha standing in a spotlight smiling and waving her over. Finally being able to move she started to run towards them but when she was just about there she felt a hand reach out behind her and grab her roughly as it pulled her back into the darkness._

_Kagome looked to see who was taking her away from her friends, Her happiness! Only to see Naraku. She gasped as she struggled to free her self._

_"No! please, let me go!" she cried._

_"Never! you are mine, you don't deserve happiness, Kagome. Why don't you just make it easier on your self and let the darkness over come you?" he said in a sinister voice._

_Kagome only started to struggle harder._

_" No... leave me alone... Sesshoumaru, Rin help me, please!" Kagome yelled as she looked at them pleadingly, but they turned their backs to her and disappeared. Naraku dragged her back further into the darkness. _

_She then looked at Sango, Miroku, and Shippou pleadingly_

"_Sango, Miroku, Shippou! Please Help me, I'm begging you!" But they only smiled sadly and disappeared as well. Kagome started sobbing uncontrollably as she looked at her last and most precious friend, the one person she loved with all her heart._

_" Inuyasha, Please...Please help me!" She begged franticly as she reached a hand out to him. Inuyasha looked at her with disgust burning in his eyes and with one last halfhearted wave goodbye he turn around and disappear._

_Kagome went still, shock evident on her face. No! This couldn't be happening! It wasn't her fault! She didn't want Naraku, she wanted Inuyasha._

"_It is your fault, Kagome. It's your fault that everything's happened, that your friends will die, that Inuyasha now sees you for what you truly are. Worthless, Impure, Disgusting." Naraku hissed._

_Tears rushed to her eyes. No! he was wrong. Inuyasha would return for her…wouldn't he? _

_"Inuyasha?… INUYASHA! PLEASE...PLEASE DON"T LEAVE ME HERE! INUYASHA!" She cried out but he didn't return to save her like he always did. "NOOO! INUYAASHA!"_

_" Ku, Ku, Ku. See, No one wants you anymore, Kagome!" Naraku laughed as he finally dragged Kagome into the Darkness as she cried in anguish, Finally accepting that Naraku was right. _

End Dream

Inuyasha lay quietly next to a sleeping Kagome. He had been awake only for a few minute's and wanted to go back to sleep but for some reason he just couldn't. Something just didn't feel right.

Inuyasha felt as Kagome started to toss and turn beside him. "no...please..." she mumbled in her sleep, her face displaying a frown as tear's started down her cheeks."...Help...me." she cried.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome worriedly as he started to shake her gently, but she didn't wake.

"Inuyasha...please...INUYASHA, PLEASE DON"T LEAVE ME!"

Now Inuyasha was more worried, as he shook her harder. "Kagome…Kagome, Wake up!" he said loudly.

Kagome's eye's fluttered open as she looked at Inuyasha with tear filled eye's.

"In-Inuyasha?.." She said as her eyes came into focus. " Inuyasha! please don't leave me," she pleaded as she started to cry again while she clung to him.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms tighter. "shhh, Kagome. it's alright, I'm here now. I won't leave you." He said comfortingly while Kagome cried into his shoulder.

"You promise?" she asked in a childlike voice.

"I Promise" he replied while still holding her in his arm's. Finally after a few minutes, she feel asleep, and he lied her back down and pulled the cover over her while he still wondered what had her so upset. _' Why would I ever leave her?' _he contemplated as he pulled her closer to him and feel asleep, still having an awkward feeling that something wasn't quiet right.

(A/N: Sooooo, What cha think? Smile's sweetly ok, well then tell me in a review or else… holds out the next chapter with a lit lighter under it you'll never see the next chapter or any other's for that case! MAW HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAA Chapter catches on fire Oh shit! stomps out fire with bare feet OW, OW, OW! Damn it, my feet are burned, I may never write again! Sniffles and crawls away REVIEW!)


	8. Secrets Revealed and the Jewels Return!

Runaways 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha……

**Special thanks to my new editor ****star555555528****….. I LOVE YOU! THANKYOU SOOOO MUCH!**

**Recap:** "In-Inuyasha?.." She said as her eyes came into focus. " Inuyasha! please don't leave me," she pleaded as she started to cry again while she clung to him.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms tighter. "shhh, Kagome. it's alright, I'm here now. I won't leave you." He said comfortingly while Kagome cried into his shoulder.

"You promise?" she asked in a childlike voice.

"I Promise" he replied while still holding her in his arm's. Finally after a few minutes, she feel asleep, and he lied her back down and pulled the cover over her while he still wondered what had her so upset. _' Why would I ever leave her?' _he contemplated as he pulled her closer to him and feel asleep, still having an awkward feeling that something wasn't quiet right.

**Secrets revealed and the jewels reappearance! **

As soon as the sunset, everyone had woken up and was back on their journey again.

They were walking in silence to occupied by their thoughts. That had been happening a lot lately, they were thinking way to much. What was going to happen to them now?

What was going on with Kagome? What did Naraku have planed for them next? What would they do when they got to the western lands? Needless to say they were overly stressed.

'_what happened in that room, Damnit!" _Inuyasha thought. Suddenly he remembered that he hadn't asked Kagome and Sango about the note they found yet.

"Sango, Kagome, By the way. Where did you get that paper earlier?" He asked.

Sango gasped as she quickly looked over at Kagome who was starting to shake slightly.

They hadn't thought of what to say if they had asked that.

"They found it in the hallway, Naraku must have dropped it there" Shippou intervened after they hadn't said something for a while.

Everyone looked him. "How do you know?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"They told me" Shippou said matter of factually.

They guys looked at each other, they didn't buy it. Shippou had to know something also. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome worriedly, fear was radiating off her. He walked over to her to ask her if she was ok when he noticed the bruise her cheek.

He gasped causing everyone to look at him.

"Kagome! Where did you get that!" He asked worriedly as lifted her chin to inspect it. Kagome looked away from him guiltily.

"She fell." Sango replied for her.

The guys stared at Kagome worriedly, but they didn't buy that either. Sango defiantly knew something, they were sure of it now.

"Ok, That's it! What's going on here?" Inuyasha yelled losing his patience again. Kagome flinched back making Inuyasha get angrier. Something was going on here that her, Shippou and Sango didn't want them to know about and he was going to find out what that was NOW.

He took Kagome's chin in his and pulled her to look into his eyes. "Kagome, what's wrong. You can tell me, don't you trust me?" He asked pitifully.

Kagome gasped. "Oh course I do!"

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?" He whined.

Kagome started to shake as tears started down her face.

She looked up at him. "I just can't, I'm sorry" she cried before she dashed away from him and further into the woods.

"KAGOME!" He called as he started after her but Sango held him back.

"Let me take care of this Inuyasha" She said before she ran after Kagome.

After she disappeared, He turned around with a growl and punched a tree making it fall to the ground with a loud crash. "DAMNIT!" He yelled.

Miroku put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm you're self Inuyasha"

"Calm myself? CALM MY SELF? Miroku, something seriously wrong is going on with my girl friend and I have no Idea what it is, let alone how to help it!" He growled.

"Umm…." Shippou started saying but decided other wise. It was to late everyone was looking at him.

Inuyasha then grabbed him by his tail, lifted him to his face and gave him a death glare.

"Shippou, I know you know something, and if you don't tell me what it is you're going to regret it!" He growled.

"Inuyasha!" Rin said ready to stop him but Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms and wouldn't let her go.

"Let go of me Sesshoumaru!" she cried.

"shhh, this has to be done, Rin" he said to her.

"Shippou?" Inuyasha growled when he said nothing.

Shippou started sobbing. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'll tell you. Ever since Kagome was

12 Naraku has been trying to rape her, but every time he tried I would show up accidentally and he would stop. But the other day I wasn't there, Sango was!" He cried.

Everyone just stared at Shippou in shock.

They had thought something like that happened but they had no idea it was happening for so long! This whole time, Kagome was secretly be molested by Naraku when they thought that everything was perfectly fine.

"I'm GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" Inuyasha roared as he started to run back towards the Mansion.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango screamed from where she and Kagome disappeared.

BOOM!

With out a second thought everyone turned around and ran towards them, fear edging into their hearts.

_8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#_

Sango was running as fast as she could to catch up with Kagome, but when she finally did she felt her heart drop. Kagome was on her knee's hugging a tree as she cried her heart out. This must really be killing her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" She said softly.

Kagome looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "I (sob) can't tell (sob) him, Sango…. What if he …(sob) H-hates me!" She said.

Sango looked at her sadly. "Kagome…. I don't think he could ever hate you, and be side's it wasn't your fault that Naraku tried to rape you" She replied.

"No, but it is her fault that that you and your friends will die!" Someone laughed.

Sango and Kagome stood with a gasped as they looked around to see whom had said that.

"Who's there, show your self!" Sango said as she pulled her Hiraikotsu from her back reading to fight.

"heh heh, very well." he said as a muscular man with long black hair, pointed ears and deep green eyes stepped out of the shadows. He was obviously a neko youkai.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Koten" He answered bluntly.

"What do want with us?" Sango asked cautiously.

Koten smirked. "Kagome has been a very bad girl, I was sent to punish her."

Kagome gasped.

Sango looked at her then back at Koten. "Like hell you will! HIRAIKOTSU!" She screamed as she trust it at him. He pulled his sword out just in time to stop it, then he thrust it behind him as it implanted its self in a tree with a loud boom. He looked back at her and grinned.

Sango gasped and jumped in front of Kagome with her arms open wide, while Kagome just stared on in shock and fear.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Sango yelled. He just cackled.

"Who said anything about hurting her! Crescent Slice!" He yelled before he swung his sword towards Sango making what looked like a yellow crescent blade of energy rush towards her.

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled just as he and the others burst into the scene. He started towards her but it was to late.

Everything went into slow motion as everyone stared on if shock. Sango's eyes opened wide as the blast came rushing towards her, it was mere feet from her when Kagome hit her in her side causing her to fall sideways to the ground.

"EEEEHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as the attack slammed into her instead.

"KAGOME!" Sango and Inuyasha screamed.

Everyone except Inuyasha ran up to her, he just stood there and stared in shock at her bloody crumpled body that now lay in a mess on the ground.

"Awww, to bad and I really wanted to see her suffer too!" Koten tutted making everyone look at him.

Miroku and Sesshoumaru stood in front of the girls with their weapons ready. They where just about to attack when a mind-curtailing howl ripped out of Inuyasha as he stormed at Koten with his sword out. Everyone just looked on in shock once again.

Koten was barely able to dodge him when Inuyasha's sword crashed at him, but he didn't have a chance when….

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha screamed as his attack ripped through Koten. Koten crashed to the ground holding his now bloody pelvis. He looked up at Inuyasha in shocked fear.

Inuyasha towered over him. "YOU BASTARD, WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS!" Inuyasha roared.

Koten smirked liking the reaction he was getting from Inuyasha. "If she hadn't told you guys about what happened, then this would have never happened in the first place." He replied a little to eagerly.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku told her that as long as she had kept her mouth shut that you guys wouldn't be hurt, it's her own fault that she got in the way of my attack." He laughed.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. This whole time Kagome had kept that horrible secret just to keep them safe! She had been dealing with Naraku and his lust just to protect them from being hurt.

"SHE NEVER EVEN TOLD US, WE FOUND OUT ON OUR OWN!" Inuyasha growled furiously.

Koten then took this chance to slice up at him with his sword.

Clang….

Sesshoumaru and Miroku now stood next to Inuyasha as their weapons still blocked Inuyasha from his attack. They all glared at Koten angrily.

Miroku then smiled at him evilly. "May I, Inuyasha?" He asked.

Inuyasha smirked and nodded. Miroku then stabbed the sharp end of his Shoji into Koten as he released a ball of purifying energy into him. Koten howled in pain as he slowly turned to ash.

"Sesshoumaru! The bleeding won't stop!" Rin screamed.

They spun around to see Sango, Rin, and Shippou franticly trying to stop the blood from flowing from Kagome's wounds. The guys rushed up next to them to try and help but froze and gasped when they saw just how bad Kagome's wound was. Across her front from her left shoulder down to her right hip was a huge gash.

Sango looked at them in a panic. "Her heart beats slowing! She's going to die if we don't do something fast!" She cried.

Inuyasha looked around frantically, his breath was heavy. He just couldn't believe this. After all that they had been through she was dieing, just like that. But the worst thing was that he couldn't do a damn thing about it!

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome wheezed with her eyes open slightly. Inuyasha pushed everyone out of the way as he pulled her into his arms.

"shhh, it's ok Kagome. I'm here now" He said as he tried his best not to let his tears fall.

"Is.. S-sango alright?" She asked.

That was so like Kagome. Thinking about other's before herself.

"Yeah.." he replied half heartedly.

"I'm ...sorr-sorry… I couldn't… be…str-stronger" She said weakly.

He pulled her tighter into his arms as his tears started down his cheek.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, this isn't your fault!" he cried.

"yes it is…. I should have just stayed behind, then you guys would have been …safe" She said as tears started down her face as well.

"NO! I would have never left you behind!" he said as he looked at her determinedly.

"Kagome, Why! Why didn't you just tell us what was going on, why did you have to keep it to your self! We could have helped you!"

Kagome smiled sadly. "That's what you do… for the people you love." She whispered before her body went limp.

"Kagome?… KAGOME? …. OH KAMI, KAGOME PLEASE WAKE UP!" Inuyasha Sobbed but she didn't move.

Sango, Rin and Shippou burst into tears as Rin and Sango grabbed onto their boyfriends who held them with sad looks on their face's.

Shippou ran up to Kagome and flung himself on her sobbing his eye out while Inuyasha sat there rocking back and forth with Kagome in his arms as he cried into her hair.

Sesshoumaru held Rin tightly in his arms as a tear trickled down his face. He felt badly for Inuyasha, he couldn't imagine losing Rin like Inuyasha had lost Kagome. It may have seemed like the 2 brother's didn't care for each other at all but deep down inside they had a deep respect for each other, And Kagome was like a sister to him, she had always been there for them. She saved Rin from Inuyasha when he turned full youkai and had even sacrificed herself for them to save them from Naraku. But now she was dead.

He looked down at her sadly but then something in his mind clicked. He pulled Rin from him slightly and smiled causing her to gasp. How could he smile at a time like this?

"Shh, trust me Rin." He said before he pulled Tenseiga from it sheath and walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku and Sango were now staring at him oddly as well but he ignored them as he stared intently at Kagome's body. He watched as the soul collectors appeared to take Kagome's soul to hell.

Suddenly he swung his sword at them making them desinagreat into thin air.

Inuyasha was still holding Kagome not noticing a thing when he felt someone put their hand on his cheek but he only buried his face into Kagome's hair deeper.

"Inuyasha?" He heard a familiar voice say.

"K-Kagome!" He gasped as he looked down at her in shock.

"I'm sorry.." She said sadly looking away.

"W-what for!" He sputtered.

"For not telling you about Naraku and for….betraying you…" She said with tears in her eyes. "I'll understand if you don't...want me anymore"

Inuyasha just stared at her in awestruck horror. How could she think that she was responsible for something she had no control over! But more importantly how could she think that he wouldn't want her because of it!

"I see, I understand" her voice cracked taking his silence as rejection. She started to stand up but Inuyasha pulled her into his arms as he buried his face into her hair once again.

"Never say sorry for something you have no control over" he said.

"Inuyasha?" She asked in confusion.

"Kagome, I could never not want you. Naraku will pay for what he has done, not you. You never deserved to be hurt by him, and I swear to you that I wont let him touch you again"

Kagome just sat there in shock.

"Inuyasha's right. We'll all protect you from that ass whole!" Sango said coming up next to them wit ha defiant look on her face.

"Same here" Everyone said.

"Yeah! Only I can grope you with out your permission!" Miroku declared.

SLAM!

"No way in hell, Monk!" Inuyasha said while towering over the now black eyed Miroku. Sango slowly came at Miroku holding her Hiraikotsu with a menacing glare on her face.

Miroku put his hands up in front him "Sango! I was only joking!" He said innocently.

"Bastard! That's not something to joke about!" She yelled making Miroku run for his life with her not far behind.

Ignore Sango and Miroku, Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Inuyasha" She whispered.

Inuyasha smiled softly. "You're welcome" He said as he pulled her in closer. He looked down at her hesitantly. He wanted to kiss her so badly but the reaction Miroku got the other day made him worry about how she would react to him. He didn't want to scare her or make her feel uncomfortable.

Kagome smile at him reassuringly. He smiled back at her and slowly brought his lips to hers. At first it was a soft kiss but when she returned it, he got bolder and started nipping at her bottom lip lightly. She smiled into his kiss. It felt so good! It was soft, loving, warm… there were just so many words for it but unlike Naraku's kiss, they were all good. Naraku was wrong. Inuyasha would never leave her.

When they pulled away they noticed that it suddenly went dark. Everyone looked up to see what looked to be a solar eclipse but there wasn't supposed to be an eclipse today!

Everyone shuttered as their body's started to glow and they were pushed from each other into a large circle. Energy flashed through their body's making them scream as they felt as if something was being ripped from their very souls. In front of them small colorful orbs of light that represented each of their souls individual color appeared.

Love- pink

Innocence- yellow

Friendship- orange

Courage- red

Intelligence- purple

Loyalty- green

Order- white

Purity- blue

Slowly the orbs floated above them into the center of their circle to meld together into one giant ball. Suddenly a huge light flashed from it making everyone cover their eyes because of the intensity of the light. When it finally died down they looked up the see a large marble sized jewel. It slowly floated down and landed on Kagome's upper chest. A silver chain appeared around her neck and connected to the jewel.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Naraku stared at the solar eclipse and smirked to himself.

"So the jewel has finally appeared." He stated with a evil grin. He had been waiting for this day for 500 years.

Yes, He was the Youkai that had attacked and killed Kikyou's friends. He only wounded Kikyou so he could take the jewel from her and make her his mate, but that bitch had almost killed him with her purifying blast making him retreat. He was going to come back for her and the jewel but she had herself cremated and took the jewel with her! That's when he heard the prophecy, and he vowed that one day he would have her and the jewel again. And that day had finally come. He didn't have to hold back anymore, he could finally kill all of them. He had been looking forward to this day for way to long.

"Soon Kagome, you and the jewel shall be mine!" He laughed evilly.

(A/n: ok…. Well.. review….PLEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE!)


	9. A Bath and Deception

Runaways 

By: Angela Perri…aka Nekoangel666

**Special thanks to my editor ****star555555528****, You rock!**

**And also to all of those whom review. It's because of you that I update. **

**Recap:**

Naraku stared at the solar eclipse and smirked to himself.

"So the jewel has finally appeared." He stated with a evil grin. He had been waiting for this day for 500 years.

Yes, He was the Youkai that had attacked and killed Kikyou's friends. He only wounded Kikyou so he could take the jewel from her and make her his mate, but that bitch had almost killed him with her purifying blast making him retreat. He was going to come back for her and the jewel but she had herself cremated and took the jewel with her! That's when he heard the prophecy, and he vowed that one day he would have her and the jewel again. And that day had finally come. He didn't have to hold back anymore, he could finally kill all of them. He had been looking forward to this day for way to long.

"Soon Kagome, you and the jewel shall be mine!" He laughed evilly.

A Bath and Deception 

Back with the Inu gang everyone was staring at Kagome in awe.

"ok, what the hell just happened!" Inuyasha asked finally getting his voice back.

Silence.

"Perhaps the prophecy has finally been fulfilled!" Myoga exclaimed coming out of nowhere.

Everyone looked at him still in shock. Was he right? Was that the jewel?

It had to be there was no other explanation to it.

"So this is the Shikon no tama !" Kagome said in wonder as she held it up to her face.

"but why did it come to me?"

Myoga thought about it for a second. "My guess is it chose you as is protector."

"But why? Everyone here is just as capable to protect it as I am!" She asked still confused.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that you are Kikyou's reincarnation" Myoga stated.

Kagome slumped to the ground in shock. Now what was going to happen! First everyone finds out about her secret, then she die's and is brought back and now the Shikon no tama has been put under her protection. It was all just a little to over whelming. Not to mention her hair, skin and clothes were still caked with the blood from her earlier injury!

Everyone one walked up to her cautiously.

"Umm… Kagome? Are you alright?" Shippou asked.

She looked up at them in a daze. "I need a bath" She replied.

Everyone does an anime fall.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8

After everyone got over the shock of Kagome's randomness, the girl had decided that they had to agree with her. They had been traveling for nearly 4 days without a bath and needless to say they needed one, especially Kagome.

They were now soaking happily in the crystal clear water of a near by hot spring that boys had sniffed out for them.

Kagome sighed happily as Rin and Sango talked amongst themselves. This was rather good way to release the stress that was caused by the last 5 days. She could fell her muscles begin to relax as she started to fall asleep due to their peaceful surroundings.

"I can't believe how much has happened today!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yeah! What about you, Kagome."

"…….."

"Kagome?" Sango said as she looked over at her. She was fast asleep! _'poor thing! This must have been a very stressful day for her..." _she thought.

"Maybe we should go back to camp. I'm a little tired also." Rin said with a yawn.

Sango nodded her head and waded over to the sleeping girl.

"Kagome… wake up, we need to go back to camp" She said while shaking her gently.

Kagome's eye fluttered open as she yawned loudly.

"Alright, lets go" Kagome said before she pulled herself out of the water, dried her self off and put her clothing on. Sango and Rin quickly followed suet.

Once back at camp, the boys went to take their baths and returned with in 10 minutes. They quickly made and ate dinner. Afterwards, Kagome wasted no time in going back to sleep while snoring softly. Everyone took this as their cue to go to sleep as well. They were all rather tired as well.

Inuyasha slipped in next to Kagome and pulled her into a spooning position. He stared down at the beautiful angel before him wondering what he had done to be blessed with such a wonderful gift. She was perfect to him in everyway. She was Caring, hot headed, courageous, beautiful, smart, loving, and not to mention strong. He had no Idea how she had managed to live so long. If it were him in her shoe's he would have killed himself a long time ago. Deep down inside he knew she loved them all dearly and that alone was probably why she had 'grinned and bared it' so to speak. She was always unwilling to cause other people pain because of her. But that was Kagome and although she put herself in danger because of it, he knew that deep down inside it was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

"I love you, Kagome" He whispered before falling into a peaceful sleep.

#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Clang…

'_what's that sound?'_

Clang, clang….

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. What was that sound? It was so annoying!

"Is that all you got, Inuyasha!" Someone teased.

CRASH!

"HA! Take that Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome looked towards them to find Inuyasha standing over sesshy with a smirk on his face. Sesshy growled then twirl kicked Inuyasha's legs making him fall to the ground where Sessh once was. Sesshoumaru was now standing over Inuyasha with a smirk on his face.

" You should spend less time gloating and more time fighting, little brother"

"Grrrrrr, Shud up, Fluffy!" Inuyasha teased as he stood up to face him.

Everyone was now awake. Kagome stood up in annoyance and glared at them, but they didn't notice and resumed with their fight.

"HOW IS ANYONE SUPPOSED TO GET ANY SLEEP WITH YOU GUYS MAKING SOOOOO MUCH NOISE!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha and Sesshy stopped in their tracks and looked at her with a hint of fear in their eye's.

"Keh! We need to practice!"

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!"

"Dammmif…"

SLAM!

"That's better. Now do me a favor and sit down and try to be 'civilized' while I make breakfast." Kagome said happily as she started to prepare breakfast. Everyone sat around her now that they were awake as she pulled out her backpack and looked inside to find that they didn't have much food left.

"umm…you guys? When will we get to a city or village?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. "By tomorrow . Why?"

"well, it's just that we're running out of food. In fact we don't even have enough for this next meal!" She said worriedly. Everyone looked at each other worriedly.

"So what are we going to do? We still have at least 24 hours ahead of us, till we can get to a place to buy food." Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll hunt." Sesshy said.

"You know how to hunt?" Sango asked.

"Well yeah, it's instinct for demons." Inuyasha replied.

"But what about skinning and preparing it?" Sango asked again.

This got Sessh and Inu this time. They only knew how to hunt.

"I can do it, My parents taught me how to prepare fresh meat before they died." Rin said happily. Sesshoumaru smiled at her as her beamed with pride that his mate was so smart. Wait, Mate? Where'd that come from, he hadn't asked her yet. NO! he wasn't even going to ask her, he didn't feel that way about her…. Did he?

Sesshoumaru gulped. "Umm… Ok then, lets go hunt Inuyasha." he said trying to do something, ANYTHING to get these thoughts out of his head.

Inuyasha nodded his head and followed Sessh into the forest after he waved goodbye to the others.

"So do you really know how to prepare fresh meat!" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Of course I do. My parents were butchers after all!" Rin smiled.

"Really, you never told us that… I wish I knew how to also…" Sango said.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed.

"I could teach you guys, It's really not as hard as it seems."

"REALLY?" Both girls exclaimed.

Rin smiled in amusement and nodded her head. Kagome and Sango jumped into her arms while jumping up and down excitedly.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" They laughed happily.

"Ok, Ok… your welcome" Rin giggled.

Miroku was drooling in the background while he watched them as his perverted imagination went wild.

BOOM!

The girls quickly turned around to find Miroku lying on the ground unconscious with a boar on top of him as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood over him growling.

"Hmp… serve's him right" Shippou said with his arms crossed over his chest.

After the girls had finished preparing and cooking breakfast, they had all dug into like they hadn't eaten in days. Well, it was partly true, they hadn't eaten MEAT since they had left. When they were finished the girls finally noticed how dirty they were from cooking.

"I think we should take a bath before we leave" Sango said.

"I think your right." Kagome replied.

"Ok, so it's settled. We take a quick bath at the hot spring before we leave." Rin declared.

They gathered all there bathing utensils and started walking towards the hot spring.

"Hey! Were the hell do you think you're going!" Inuyasha said making them stop and look back at him.

"We need a bath so we're going to take one." Kagome answered simply.

"But you took one last night" He argued.

Kagome walked up at him and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "PLEEEAAASSEE, Inuyasha." She begged. Inuyasha gulped. Why did she always have to use that look. He sighed, he knew that he couldn't say no to that look.

"Fine, but make it quick."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled, gave him a quick kiss and left for the spring with the girls.

Inuyasha sighed and sat in front of the fire and watched as it danced.

A few minutes of silence went by until Miroku broke it.

"Hey, they left there bathing soap behind." Miroku said then smiled evilly. "..I'll just go bring it to them.."

"Oh no you don't, I'll bring it to them, lecher" Inuyasha grabbed him by his shirt caller and grabbed the soap from him.

"Inuyasha , how could you think such a thing. My intentions are honorable ones" Miroku said innocently.

"Keh! Yeah right. I'll be right back." Inuyasha said before he disappeared towards the spring.

"(sigh) Such little faith…" Miroku sighed.

Sesshoumaru snickered under his breath as Shippou stared at them like they were nuts.

Inuyasha walked through the forest quietly when he saw Kagome walking towards him from the path. Odd, he didn't smell her coming… _'She must have her barrier up'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Hey Kagome, you forgot your soap. So I came to bring it to you." He called to her but she didn't seem to notice him, she seemed deep in thought. He walked up to her and tried and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you thinking about, Kagome?" He asked finally catching her attention.

He hadn't expected it when Kagome pushed him away from her and glared at him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled.

Inuyasha looked at her in shock. "W-why?.."

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

"B-but I thought…" he started.

" Well you thought wrong, I love Naraku, the only reason I went on this stupid trip was to watch you guys suffer but you guys keep on resisting"

"W-WHAT! But Naraku molested you!"

"You guys must be incredibly stupid. Naraku touched me because I wanted him too. And to think that I would actually love you, A HALFBREAD! HA! That's a laugh. Why would I degrade myself to something to worthless?" She sneered in a very un Kagome like maner.

Inuyasha reached out to her desperately but she slapped his hand from her.

"Stay away from me!" She growled before she walked away and disappeared beyond the trees.

Inuyasha just stared at were she disappeared in disbelief as he sunk to the ground. This couldn't be happening! She had lied to them, to HIM this entire time.

'_I thought she loved me…' _Inuyasha thought sadly as her put his hands to his face and slightly pushed them into his hair.

But she didn't, she been deceiving them this entire time. _'How could I be such a fool!'_ He growled to himself as his sorrow changed to anger.

'_She won't get away with this.'_ He thought as got up and Stomped back to camp.

Back at Camp the girls had just returned from their baths to find Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He left to bring you guys your soap 15 minutes ago." Miroku stated.

"What! He never came past us! You don't think he's hurt is he?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. "No, he's not hurt. I don't smell any blood."

Suddenly Inuyasha appeared from behind the trees with a scowl on his face.

"Oh thank kami.." Kagome whispered until she noticed his disposition. "Inuyasha, are you all right?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

Inuyasha looked at her with a growl. "You can stop your little act, Kagome." He growled.

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"What are you talking about?" She asked genuinely confused.

Inuyasha now had his face an inch from hers. " You lied Kagome, you think that I would forget. You lied to use all!" he growled causing her to flinch back. Everyone was just standing there in shock at what was happening before them.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha!" She asked.

"Stop playing this little game Kagome, I know about you and Naraku and I will never forgive you for it….I… I HATE YOU, KAGOME! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He yelled as he looked at her with disgust.

Kagome's eyes went wide. She held her hand to her chest as she felt an immense pain in her heart. It felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. She looked into his eyes desperately looking for any sign that he was lying but she only found one thing, deep disgust and hatred for her.

"no.." She whispered as she slowly stepped backwards, her lips trembling as tears rushed to her eyes. This couldn't be happening, it had to be another nightmare. But it wasn't she knew it. She looked at her friends desperately for help but they stood there to shock to move. No! th-they couldn't… They hated her to?. Inuyasha hated her?

Inuyasha watched her with disgust, but felt his heart break at the look she was giving him. Was this just another act? It had to be. He knew what he saw.

Kagome couldn't take his look with the combination of silence anymore. She turned around and ran as fast as she could.

"KAGOME, WAIT!" Sango and Rin called as they watched her retreating form, but she didn't stop and disappeared beyond the trees.

Not far from were she disappeared, a women with long white hair and deep blue eyes was watching the entire event. She smirked to her self. Part A of their plan had worked, now part B would begin.

Everyone turn to look at Inuyasha in shock. Inuyasha just glared back at them.

"BASTARD!" Sango screeched as she came at him with her Hiraikotsu but he just dodged her. She came at him again but Miroku pulled her back.

"LET GO OF ME!" She yelled but he didn't budge.

"No, we should at least give him a chance to explain before we kill him." He said angrily.

"KILL ME? Kagome should be the one your mad at, she's the one that's lied to us this whole time!" He growled.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"She has lied to us this entire time! Naraku never molested her, she's even in love with him. This whole time she's been leading us on a wild goose chase."

"What are you talking about. I was there many times when Naraku tried to rape her." Shippou growled.

"And I was there last time. He even threatened her. So how can she love him when she scared to death of him?" Sango put in.

Inuyasha looked at them in frustration, what was going on. He was completely confused

now. "but….she told me this herself!" Inuyasha declared.

"When did she say this?" Rin asked confused as well.

"When I was on my way to bring you guys your soap at the hot spring."

Rin and Sango looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Inuyasha, Kagome was with us the entire time to and from the spring." Sango said in a panic.

"WHAT! How can that be possible?" Inuyasha growled.

"Because you were deceived Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said making everyone look at him.

Suddenly they heard someone laughing hysterically. Everyone got into a defensive position when the women who had been watching them appeared.

"You are to easy!" She laughed.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled.

(A/n: Dum da dum! Evil Cliffy! MAWW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA. If you want to see the next chapter, you must REVIEW! Walks away laughing hysterically)


	10. Your Worse Nightmare!

Runaways

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha!…………_'If I did, I would have made this into a movie.'_

**Special thanks to all those whom have reviewed And to my editor ****star555555528**

**Recap: **

"She has lied to us this entire time! Naraku never molested her, she's even in love with him. This whole time she's been leading us on a wild goose chase." Inuyasha growled.

"What are you talking about, I was there many times when Naraku tried to rape her." Shippou growled.

"And I was there last time. He even threatened her. So how can she love him when she scared to death of him?" Sango put in.

Inuyasha looked at them with shock, they were right, what was going on. He was completely confused now. "but….she told me this herself!" Inuyasha declared.

"When did she say this?" Rin asked confused as well.

"When I was on my way to bring you guys your soap at the hot spring."

Rin and Sango looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Inuyasha, Kagome was with us the entire time to and from the spring." Sango said.

"WHAT! How can that be possible?" Inuyasha growled.

Your Worse Nightmare 

"Because you were deceived Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said making everyone look at him.

Suddenly they heard someone laughing hysterically. Everyone got into a defensive position when the women who had been watching them appeared.

"You are to easy!" She laughed.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled.

"Aww, don't you recognize me Inuyasha?" She waved her hand over her face making

Kagome's face appeared instead.

" I HATE YOU INUYASHA!" She yelled in Kagome's voice.

Inuyasha gasped as he suddenly felt sick. "you… YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS!" He yelled angrily.

The women waved her hand again and her face returned to its original form.

"I am the Black Miko known as Tsubaki, though, as you can see, I am also known as many other names." Tsubaki sneered.

Inuyasha felt like his heart had plummeted into his stomach as his mind replayed what he had said to Kagome.

_Flash back_

"_What are you talking about, Inuyasha!" She asked._

"_Stop playing this little game Kagome, I know about you and Naraku and I will never forgive you for it. I HATE YOU, KAGOME! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He yelled as he looked at her with disgust and hatred._

_Kagome's eyes went wide. She held her hand to her chest as she felt an immense pain in her heart. It felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. She looked into his eyes looking for any sign that he was lying but she only found disgust for her. _

"_no.." She whispered as she slowly stepped backwards, her lips trembling as tears rushed to her eyes._

_end flash back_

The way she had looked at him. It was as if… as if her whole world had come crashing down!

Inuyasha felt as tears started down his cheeks, he looked up at Tsubaki with all the rage in the world.

"YOU BITCH! You ruined everything!" he screamed.

"Yes, and you were like putty in my hands. It was so easy to fool you into thinking I was Kagome. If you truly loved her then you would have never believed me, but I guess it was just to good to be true." She laughed.

Inuyasha's eyes started seeping red as Kagome's hopeless look flashed into his mind. This bitch had ruined everything, she took up Kagome's form and tricked him into betraying Kagome, but he couldn't help feeling like it was his fault. Suddenly Tetsusaiga pulsed at his hip making his eyes returned to normal. He pulled his sword from its sheath as it transformed into its larger form.

"Prepare to die Tsubaki!" Inuyasha yelled as he rushed at her. She barely dodged him as he brought his sword at her but he had stupidly left himself open. She formed a ball of black energy she was just about to throw it at him when…

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango screamed as her weapon crashed into Tsubaki leaving a huge slash across her chest and face.

Tsubaki held her hand to her face as she felt the blood trickle from it. "My face! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" She screamed before she turned towards Sango. "You little bitch! You'll pay for this with your life!" She screamed as another ball of energy appeared in her hand once again. She was just about to throw it when she felt something slice into her back and out of her stomach. Tsubaki's mouth opened in a silent scream.

"Never turn your back to your opponent" Inuyasha hissed before he pulled his sword out of her.

She flopped to the ground in pain as she felt her life slipping from her. She looked up at him with a weak smile.

"At least I completed my mission before I died…" She said before her eyes glazed over.

Inuyasha stared at her limp body wondering how on earth she could have completed her mission when none of them were harmed.

The same thought were going through everyone's head but Miroku was the first to understand.

"She was after Kagome this entire time!" He gasped.

"What are you talking about, she was fighting us." Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, think about it. If she had wanted us all dead then she wouldn't have bothered to trick you first. She wanted to separate us from Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed.

Inuyasha's heart stopped. He was right, she did want them separated from Kagome, but why?

"Naraku!" Inuyasha gasped as realization hit him. He then turned and ran towards Kagome's scent as fast as he could, leaving the other's far behind.

"Oh my kami! We better follow him!" Rin said as she started after him.

"Kirrara!" Sango called but there was no response. Everyone stopped and looked around them.

"Kirrara? Where did she go!" Sango exclaimed worriedly.

"It appears our fury friend might have caught on to this before us" Miroku replied hoping to Kami that Kagome was safe.

'_A world of colors,_

_But she only sees gray,_

_Not a light to follow,_

_Not even at day._

_A time so cold,_

_with no warmth to spare,_

_a life of fear,_

_with no one to care_

_Her eyes are so hollow,_

_they don't seem to feel,_

_a life so hard,_

_it doesn't seem real._

_But the truth is there,_

_Yet no one can see._

_Leaving her locked,_

_So she'll never be free.'_

(Written by Me, Angela Perri Aka Nekoangel666)

Kagome ran blindly thought the forest. She had been running for awhile now, but she wouldn't stop. She didn't know where she was going but all she knew was that she had to get as far away from Inuyasha as she could.

'_I thought he loved me..'_ Kagome thought but He hated her. She knew deep down in her heart that this day would come. That he would figure out what she truly was, a disgrace. She knew that Inuyasha wouldn't want a tainted women. She felt her heart breaking more and more with each step that she took. How could she ever think that she deserved to be happy, she was the most disgusting creature on the planet, even more disgusting then Naraku.

Suddenly a rout appeared out of nowhere making her crash to the ground. She didn't get up as heart wrenching sobs racked her body. Why? Why was this happening to her! What had she done to deserve this?

The root slithered back to it's owner. "ah, my poor Kagome."

Kagome tensed as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned her face and shuttered in fear. No! this couldn't be happening, why was HE here.

"leave me alone, Naraku. Please. I just want to die right now." She cried.

Naraku smirked at her as his hand moved down to her buttocks, making her fear consume her whole.

"I'm afraid I can't do that my dear Kagome. I have put a lot of effort into getting you back to me, and I won't let this go to waste."

Kagome sat up straight and pushed her self away from him as fast as she could only to have her back meet a tree. Naraku was now kneeling in front of her with his arms on either side of her, trapping her. She quivered in fear as he slowly brought his face down to her neck where he inhaled deeply relishing in the sweet scent she gave off.

"I have waited a long time for this day." He sighed.

"Please Naraku, don't do this. Inuyasha will come save me" She said while she shook slightly.

Naraku threw his head back and laughed heartily. "No he won't. He hates you, remember."

Tears started down Kagome's face as his words ripped through her heart.

"Please, please Naraku. If you care about me at all, you won't do this." She pleaded.

"Who said I cared about you." Naraku sneered.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her self and started to sob. No one cared about her. Not her friends, not Inuyasha… Not even her stepfather. She felt so alone, so hopeless that she didn't even notice that Naraku had undressed himself and started to do the same to her. He had already rid her of her shirt and pants before she finally noticed. She pushed at him with all her might, trying her best to get him off her but he was too strong for her. He pushed her against the ground as she struggled harder and waited for her to tire herself out but she did something unexpected.

Kagome focused all of her energy and pushed it into Naraku making him jump back as her howled in pain.

Kagome jumped to her feet and ran as fast as her legs would take her but she was so tired from the blast she emitted that it wasn't long before Naraku caught up to her.

He grabbed her by her hair and slammed her into a tree making all the air rush from her lungs.

"You little BITCH! You attacked me" He snarled as his fist connected with her body over and over again until it was a bloody mess and with one last punch to her stomach he pulled back and watched as she slumped to the ground. He wanted her to feel the pain she had caused him, not only for trying to purify him but also for making him wait this long to have her.

Kagome felt so much pain in her body that she wanted to scream, but for who? No one would come to save her…. She didn't even deserve to be saved. Besides she couldn't move even though she wanted to, all she could do was lay there as tears mixed with blood fell from her face.

Naraku smirked at the view before him and felt him self harden instantly. It was truly a beautiful sight to see a women's face mixed with fear, pain and anguish. The blood and tears only added to effect. Naraku slowly lowered him self on top of her and brought her bloodied lips to his, relishing in the sweet taste of her.

Kagome felt the vile coming up her throat as his lips touched hers. He tasted like what she thought death, pain, and poison would taste like. It all made her stomach churn wildly.

Suddenly she felt him pull her bra from her as he removed his lips and brought them to her breast making them harden to his touch. She flinched at her body's own betrayal, she couldn't even count on her self now.

Naraku smirked. "Your body wants me, Kagome. Why don't you just give into your desire?"

"Please…don't" she shuttered as pain racked through her body, she tried her best to make her body move but the combination of pain, fear and energy lose made it disobey her. The only thing she could do was cry and that's what she did. She cried for her friends, she cried for Inuyasha, she cried for herself and her about to be lost innocence.

'_please save me Inuyasha' _Kagome's mind screamed but she knew he wouldn't come.

Getting no more resistance from her, Naraku pulled her panties from her waste, opened her legs and positioned himself at her entrance, and with one quick thrust he pushed into her and past the barrier within.

Kagome cried out in pain as her world came crashing down. She just couldn't believe this was happening.

After a second went by Naraku started pumping mercilessly into her. Kagome opened her mouth in a silent scream as she felt like her insides were being ripped apart. She dug her finger nails in Naraku's chest in a frantic hope to escape but it only turned him on and made him pump into her harder.

"No! Please stop this!" she cried.

"RRRGGGGG!" She heard something growl and felt as Naraku was suddenly thrown off of her. She looked around to see whom her savior was, expecting to see Inuyasha, But instead was surprised to find Kirrara standing in front of her protectively.

Naraku's back pulsed with pain as he slowly stood. He could feel the wetness of his blood as it dripped down his back. He glared at Kirrara with a growl. She had ruined everything and he was so close. With a furious growl he thrust his tentacles at her and that's how Inuyasha found them. With out a second thought Inuyasha threw Naraku away and stood in front of Kagome and Kirara protectively.

"Stay away from her!" Inuyasha growled.

Naraku hate to admit it but Kagome had taken a lot out of him when she had tried to purify him, the only reason he was able move before was because of his desire to have her and now he even had a deep open wound in his back thanks to her demon pet. He knew he was in no shape to fight. Naraku stood with at smirk as he willed a dark cloud to surround him.

"Very well Inuyasha but I WILL be back for her and the jewel" he laughed as the cloud that was around him faded away along with him. Once Inuyasha was sure that Naraku was gone he turned around to check on Kagome only to find that she was gone!

"Kagome?… KAGOME!" He yelled in a panic while looking all around him for her.

"I'm over here.." Kagome's muffled voice said from behind a tree. Inuyasha sighed in relief as he started to walk towards her.

"NO! don't come near me!" She said urgently causing Kirara to jump in front him as she growled at him not to come any closer. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry about earlier Kagome. I didn't mean a word I had said. I was tricked by this bitch, Tsubaki, she had taken on your form and told me that you hated me and that you only wanted to see me suffer. I was so heartbroken that I didn't think straight and freaked out on you. I'm sooooo sorry Kagome" He said think she was still mad at him from before.

"It's ok Inuyasha… I forgive you." She said still hiding behind the tree.

Inuyasha and Kirara looked at the tree curiously as Kirara walked around it to Kagome.

"Kagome?" He said worriedly as he took a step towards her.

"NO! Stay back, please." She said her voice filled with pain. She just couldn't let him see her like this, not after what Naraku did… She knew that Inuyasha would truly hate her this time.

Inuyasha took a step around the tree only to have Kagome step further out of his view, Kirara following her to help keep her further from him.

"Please stay away.." she pleaded.

"Come on Kagome…what's wron.." Inuyasha froze when the scents of pain, fear, tears, blood and…s-sex suddenly hit him. How could he have missed it before?

He ran around the tree to see a naked Kagome sitting with Kirara curled around her while Kagome had her knee's against her chest and her face buried between her legs.

"No! Don't look at me!" she cried when she noticed him and ran around the other side of the tree in a panic, but he only followed.

He looked down at Kagome as he felt his heart constrict. She had bruises all over her body. She had a slit lip and cuts all over her face that had blood gushing out of them, not to mention her nose was most likely broken.

With a pitiful whine Inuyasha reached out and pulled her into his arms not being able to stand the panicky look she was giving him. He pulled off his outer haori and wrapped her in it with out letting her go as Kagome clutched onto him like he was the last thing she had in the world as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Inuyasha felt unsheathed tears in his eyes, he close his eye lids tight to keep them from falling. This was all his fault. If he hadn't fallen for Tsubaki's trick then Kagome would have never been…. He just couldn't bring him self to think it. He knew what happened to her, he could tell by the scents around him but he couldn't believe it had. He had promised her he would protect her. He had promised her that he would never leave her. He had even promised her the he would never let Naraku near her again and he had failed her miserably.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly to his body but being careful not to hurt her at the same time.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I…um..I… Oh kami, I am SO sorry!" He cried as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Inuyasha, please. I need a bath, please." Kagome begged. She just felt so dirty. She could still feel Naraku on her, she just hand to wash him from her!

With out a word, Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and ran off towards the near by hot spring, Kirara not far behind. He would do anything necessary to help Kagome, to protect her, to make her happy, as long she was ok.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naraku's Mansion 

Naraku stormed into his home and slumped onto the couch before yelling. "KIKYOU!"

Kikyou came running down stares and grasped when she saw the blood running down his back.

"What happened?" She asked as she started the tasked of bandaging him up.

"Their damned neko attacked me" Naraku hissed in pain when she pressed an his wound to hard.

"Why were you so close to them?" She asked calmly, a little to calmly.

"……"

"Naraku?"

"I was trying to take the jewel." He said, well it wasn't a lie. He was going to take the jewel when he was finished with Kagome.

Kikyou finish bandaging him up and rolled him onto his back so she could inspect his front. She gasped when she saw the burn marks Kagome had left when she tried to purify him. Then she noticed the claw marks also. Why had he been so close to her? Then it dawned on her.

"Why Naraku? Why did you do this? Don't I please you enough?" She asked sadly.

Naraku looked at her sad face and smirked "What are you talking about, Kikyou?"

"Don't act innocent, I know what you did with her. I've noticed that you lusted her 4 years ago. Why? Why did you betray me Naraku!" She cried.

Naraku pushed her away from him. "Leave me alone, Kikyou." He growled.

Kikyou's face went deadly calm. "Very well, Naraku" She said before she walked out of the room. Inside she was seething, how could he do this to her! After everything she had done for him, after all they've been through! How could he just dismiss her with out a second thought?

'_This is all that little bitch, Kagome's, fault!'_ she thought darkly. Well she would get her revenge soon. Kagome was going to pay for this with her life!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome had just finished scrubbing her self from head to toe but she could still feel him on her. She could feel Naraku's presense, it was slowly eating at her threatening to consume her whole.

She started scrubbing herself viciously, she had to get him off her, but no matter how much she scrubbed or how hard, she could still feel him on her. He had already soaked into her skin!

Fresh tears started down her face before she threw the soap to the side as she franticly scrubbed at her skin with her nails. She had to get him off! She just had too!

Inuyasha sat behind a tree not to far from the spring. After they had reached the spring, he had sent Kirara back to the others to let them know they were ok…well as ok as you could be after something like this.

Inuyasha tensed as his nose picked up the scent of Kagome's blood, then he rush up too the bank of the spring to see her scrapping at her skin with her nails as blood dripped from every place they had touched. With out a second thought he ran in to the water and pulled her hands away from her skin. She let out a squeak as she started struggling against him.

"What are you doing, Kagome!" He said as she kept struggling against him.

"Please Inuyasha, I can still feel him on me, he's in my skin! I have to get him off!" She cried as she tried desperately to get him to let go. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He pulled Kagome against him into a bear hug, her arms trapped at her side.

"Listen to me, Kagome. Naraku is gone, he is not on you, he is not in your skin. He…Is…Gone!" he said strictly.

Kagome started hyperventilating "No he isn't! He'll come after me again and He'll take me away! I'll never be free! He's going kill everyone I love and then take me!"

Inuyasha turned her to look at him directly in the eyes. "Kagome, He will never EVER touch you again, I swear I'll protect you for the rest of my life. I won't let him hurt our friends and I won't let him come near you. I swear this to you with all my heart Kagome" He said determinedly. She stared into his eyes and grasped. He really meant it!

Kagome threw her self into his arm and started to cry hysterically, clinging to him with all her strength as she let all the pain she had been hiding in her entire life come out.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her as he pulled them out of the water and sat against a tree as he let her cry in all out. He rubbed her back soothingly and rocked her back and forth while whispering soothing words into her ear until she finally fell asleep. Then he wrapped her in his haori and walked back towards camp with her in his arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/n:hiding behind tree Okaaaay...so umm, review… and please don't kill me! If you kill me then I can't upload the next chapter! And by the way, it's going to take me longer to update because of school and crap, but if you review then I might go faster…smile's evilly readers throws rocks AAAH! runs away screaming with readers chasing behind REVIEW!)


	11. Fears andMissing?

**Runaways**

**Disclaimer:** I may not own Inuyasha and his friends, but I do get to torture them! laughs evilly

**Recap:**

"Please stay away.." she pleaded.

"Come on Kagome…what's wron.." Inuyasha froze when the scents of pain, fear, tears, blood and…sex suddenly hit him. How could he have missed it before?

………………………………………………………………

"Don't act innocent, I know what you did with her. I've noticed that you lusted her 4 years ago. Why? Why did you betray me Naraku!" She cried

Naraku pushed her away from him. "Leave me alone, Kikyou." He growled.

Kikyou's face went deadly calm. "Very well, Naraku" She said before she walked out of the room. Inside she was seething, how could he do this to her! After everything she had done for him, after all they've been through! How could he just dismiss her with out a second thought?

'_This is all that little bitch, Kagome's, fault!'_ she thought darkly. Well she would get her revenge soon. Kagome was going to pay for this with her life!

………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha sat behind a tree not to far from the spring when the scent of her blood reached his nose. Inuyasha rush up too the bank of the spring to see her scrapping at her skin with her nails as blood dripped from every place they had touched. With out a second thought he ran in to the water and pulled her hands away from her skin. She let out a squeak as she started struggling against him.

"What are you doing, Kagome!" He said as she kept struggling against him.

"Please Inuyasha, I can still feel him on me, he's in my skin! I have to get him off!" She cried as she tried desperately to get him to let go.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He pulled Kagome against him into a bear hug, her arms trapped at her side's.

"Listen to me, Kagome. He is gone, he is not on you, he is not in your skin. He is gone!" he said strictly.

Kagome started hyperventilating "No he isn't! He'll come after me again and He'll take me away! I'll never be free! He's going kill everyone I love and then take me!"

Inuyasha turned her to look at him directly in the eyes. "Kagome, He will never EVER touch you again, I swear I'll protect you for the rest of my life. I won't let him hurt our friend and I won't let him come near you. I swear this to you with all my heart, Kagome" He said determinedly. She stared into his eyes and grasped. He really meant it!

**Fears and… Missing?**

Back at camp everyone was sitting around the campfire with worried looks on their faces. Although they weren't nearly as worried as they were before Kirara had shown up and told Sesshoumaru and Shippou that Inuyasha and Kagome were safe, but they were worried nonetheless.

"O god, I hope that Kagome's ok, what's taking them so long?" Rin said.

"Calm down Rin, I'm sure there's an explanation for this." Sesshoumaru replied as he pulled her into his lap, casually hugging her back to his chest. Rin sighed in content but couldn't help but feel worried still. Inuyasha and Kagome had been gone for an hour now.

"OH MY GOD! Kagome!" Sango yelled when Inuyasha came into view from behind the trees. Sango, Rin and Shippou got up and ran to Inuyasha whom had Kagome in his arms asleep.

They all burst into questions at once.

"Is she ok?"

"What happened?"

"Why is she wearing your haori?"

"What happened to her clothes?"

"Be quiet, Will ya. You'll wake her up!" Inuyasha hissed effectively silencing them.

Suddenly Shippou burst into tears as Sesshoumaru walked up to them with a dark look on his face. They knew what had happened to Kagome, they could tell from her scent.

Sango picked up the kit and patted his back soothingly as Rin looked at Sessh worriedly.

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru?" She asked as Inuyasha walked past everyone with his head down before he sat in front of the fire with Kagome still in his arms.

Silence….

She then looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

Inuyasha kept his head down. "Rin…Naraku r-ra…. Kagome was r..ra…" He just couldn't say it, he felt like if he said it, it would be final. That there was nothing he could do about it.

The humans were looking at him worriedly.

Miroku gasped suddenly realizing what was happening. "Inuyasha, Please don't tell me what I think happened, happened." He pleaded.

Inuyasha looked away from him guilt rushing threw his entire body. Miroku gasped as he slumped to the ground in shock. It had happened! It had truly happened, the one thing they had promised Kagome they would prevent had happened!

Now Rin and Sango were going into a full out panic. Something was seriously wrong here and they had no idea what it was.

"W-what's going on?" Sango asked fear coursing threw her.

"Sango, Kagome was….." Inuyasha started.

"Say it Inuyasha, you have to say it or you'll never be able to help Kagome get threw it." Sesshoumaru commanded.

Inuyasha looked at them with sorrow filled eyes. "Sango, Rin…. Kagome was r-raped"

Sango and Rin gasped in utter shocked horror as the world around them seemed to freeze.

"NO.. You're lying…" Rin breathed in shock then shouted "How can you lie about something like that! NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!" Inuyasha visibly flinch.

Sesshoumaru pulled her away from him and into his arms. "I'm sorry Rin, but it happened."

Rin looked up at him with tear filled eyes "But why? Why her! Why is it always her?" She cried as she buried her face into his chest.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around her. "I don't know, Rin. I just don't know."

"This is all my fault…." Inuyasha said barely above a whisper, still looking down at a sleeping Kagome in his arms. "What am I going to do? She must hate me."

Rin and Sango gasped.

"Stay by her side, that is all you can do, Inuyasha. And from what I have seen, Kagome could never hate you." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha looked up at him.

"He's right Inuyasha, I think you should be more worried about her thinking that you hate her." Sango said.

Shock reached Inuyasha's face. "But I could NEVER hate her!"

"I know that, but Kagome might not. One of the reasons why she wouldn't tell you before was because she was afraid that you would reject her because of it."

'_Stop playing this little game Kagome, I know about you and Naraku and I will never forgive you for it. I HATE YOU, KAGOME! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!'_

Inuyasha shuttered. It all made sense now. Why she had kept what Naraku did away from him. Why she looked so…so crushed when he had said he hated her, the complete hopelessness in her voice before she had fled. It was because he had truly made one of her worst fears come true, and what's worse, Naraku got her because of it. Because of his stupidity, he had handed Kagome over to Naraku on a silver platter and Kagome was the one to pay the price.

"What have I done…" Inuyasha chocked.

Sango looked up, tears streaming down her face. "You're not the only one to blame. I should have followed her. If I had, this would have never happened."

Miroku walked up behind her and pulled her into his arms. "No your wrong, Sango. If you had followed her… you'd have probably been killed and then we would have lost both of you. If it was anyone's fault it's mine."

Sango gasped. "What are you talking about, Miroku?"

He looked to the ground sadly. "I should have been able to sense Naraku was near by, but I hadn't. And I put us all in danger because of it."

Inuyasha stood up abruptly and glared at him. "Keh! Shut up monk, Kagome didn't sense him either, remember? He must have had a barrier up. This is no one's fault but my own."

Everyone looked away from him guiltily and looked down at Kagome and noticed she was bleeding through Inuyasha's haori. Sango and Rin gasped, ran to her side and pulled the haori open slightly causing them to gasp again. They hadn't seen the full extant of her injuries. They had assumed that her broken nose and bloodied lip was the worst of the damage but boy were they wrong. Although what worried them the most was the smaller claw marks that didn't match Naraku's bigger ones. Were they self-inflicted?

With shaky hands, Sango ran her finger's across them. "Inuyasha… Were did these come from?" She asked. Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Shippou looked over her shoulder and shuttered slightly at the sight of her. Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha expectantly.

"She thought that Naraku had gotten into her skin…" he said while looking down at the ground. Everyone gasped.

"You mean… She did that to her self!" Miroku gasped as he pointed at the claw marks that went down her arms and across her stomach. Inuyasha nodded his head solemnly, sending fresh tears down Rin and Sango's cheeks.

"What if she becomes suicidal!" Rin cried making Shippou burst into tears as well.

"ENOUGH! Everyone needs to stay calm. Now we are all going to have to be extra careful with Kagome. Someone must be with her at all times. She is going to be at a very fragile state when she wakes and we all have to be there to comfort her. Do not bring up Naraku for any reason. Am I understood" Sesshoumaru commanded. Everyone looked at him in shock and shook their heads slowly.

"Good. Now we all need a good nights rest. We can't help Kagome If we can't even take care of ourselves." He stated.

"Ok but first Rin and I need to bandage Kagome up." Sango added. He nodded in agreement, so Sango and Rin gently started to wrap her up in bandages that they got from the first aid kit in her back pack. When they were finished, Rin noticed that Kagome was shivering. She folded her sleeping bag around her tightly but Kagome didn't stop shivering. Rin then looked at Inuyasha, Kagome was going to need someone's body heat and she couldn't think of anyone better than Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? Could you sleep with her tonight?"

Inuyasha just stared at her like she was mad.

"She's shivering, Inuyasha. She needs your body heat." She sighed. Inuyasha's eyes softened and he nodded slightly making Rin sigh in relief. She was just glad she didn't have to have him knocked out to do it. She walked towards her sleeping bag. Everyone else were already in theirs. Rin snuggled into her bed and looked at her friends one last time before she fell asleep.

_She should not have lived this long,_

_Yet something held her there,_

_But she had to do something_

_about the overwhelming despair._

_She couldn't take her life,_

_It was way to selfish an act,_

_But she needed to be free of this world,_

_before what she hid came back,_

_Their was just to much pain,_

_She had to let it go,_

_Before the hatred took over,_

_And consume her very soul,_

_But she had forgotten,_

_And the dam she built broke down,_

_In flooded all her memory's,_

_to over whelm her till she drowned._

_Her heart wrenching screams_

_Remained on deaf ears,_

_As she was being devoured _

_By her very worst fears._

_(by me Nekoangel666 aka Angela Perri!)_

The sun rose slowly over the horizon bathing the runaway's camp in light were everyone was sleeping peacefully, except Kagome. Kagome sat silently next to a sleeping Inuyasha and stared at the rising sun but she wasn't really seeing it. Her mind was running rapidly, everything was rushing through her brain. The past 4 years of her life, last night, everything! It all made her want to scream, but she wouldn't. It was as if she said anything, the pain would take over and everything would come to an end. So instead she just took a deep breath. She needed to stay calm, if not for herself, for her friends.

"Kagome?" She turned around to see Shippou looking at the ground sadly.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly. She smiled at him and pulled him into her arms, cuddling him against her.

He looked up at her. "Kagome?"

She just shook her head and nodded towards the sunrise, he looked over at it.

"Yeah…It's pretty, isn't it?"

She just nodded her head. He looked at her oddly. Why wasn't she saying anything? But he just shook it off and looked back at the sunrise, it was really beautiful.

Moments later everyone started to stir. The first thing Inuyasha saw when he opened his deep gorgeous gold eyes (A/n: drools his eye are so hot…ahem...among other things) was his beautiful Kagome bathed in sunlight cradling a now peacefully sleeping Shippou. It was a breath taking sight. Images of her holding a baby with cute little doggy ears and sliver hair entered his mind making him blush deeply. He shook the thought out of his head, sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

Kagome tensed up but when she felt the familiar aura of her one and only love wrap around her she relaxed instantly.

"Are you ok Kagome?" He whispered in her ear, she just nodded her head. Inuyasha frowned slightly.

"Are you sure?" She nodded again.

"Hey Kagome, You're awake!" Sango said from her sleeping bag. Everyone was awake and staring a Kagome now, making Inuyasha scowl at the intrusion but it vanished when he heard Kagome sigh and watched as she only nodded her head. He looked over at Sesshoumaru whom had the same worried expression. Why was she acting so strange?

Sesshoumaru pulled himself out of his sleeping bag along with Rin, whom had crawled in with him late that night, and looked at Inuyasha. " Shall we hunt for breakfast?" He asked him.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, silently asking her if it was ok. she nodded. With a slightly frustrated sigh, he got up and followed Sesshoumaru into the woods. This was going to be a long day.

After an uneventful breakfast, their little group started back on the trail. If they were lucky they would reach the closest city by sundown. Kagome was having a hard time walking with her injuries though, so in an effort to help her and go faster, Inuyasha was now carrying her on his back. He was a little peeved that she hadn't asked him to earlier, he didn't want her to hurt herself, but after 4 hours of walking and her not uttering a word, everyone soon realized that something wasn't right. They had asked her questions all day, constantly asking if she want to stop to rest or if she was ok, but all she ever did was nod or shake her head.

It just wasn't right! Kagome was always the talkative one. She was always so bubbly and happy, she was the one whom always seemed to keep their spirits high but today she wasn't the same Kagome they had always known and loved and because of that, everyone was brought down in to a slight depression.

They were all walking silently down the trail, every once in a while someone would sigh deeply. This wasn't a good thing at all. If they weren't talking, they were thinking and with what happened to all of them lately, their thoughts weren't exactly the happiest thoughts in the world.

Suddenly in the irony of it all, the sky opened and cold rain poured down on them, a clash of thunder adding to the effect.

"Eek!" Rin screeched and ran under a tree for some sort of cover from the rain.

"What are we going to do?" Sango said over the roar of the down pour. (A/n: Heh… that rhymes!giggles)

"There's a cave near by, we can take shelter there." Inuyasha said. Everyone nodded and followed him to the cave. It only a few minutes before the cave came into view. Everyone rushed into the cave and sighed in relief.

"So much for making into the city before sundown" Miroku mused, everyone glared at him.

"Hey, where's Shippou?" Sango asked. Kagome jumped from Inuyasha back and looked around the cave frantically. Where was Shippou!

Everyone silently watched as Kagome's eyes widened in panic but before anyone could do or say anything to comfort her, Kagome turned and rushed out of the cave into the pouring rain.

"KAGOME!" They called before they to ran into the rain after her.

(A/n: phew, finally right! Anyway, I got such a great amount of reviews that I decided to add a chapter for my lovely readers! giggles So anyway, Review and the next chapter shall come soon enough….Hmmmm, I wonder were Shippou is? Laughs evilly)


	12. Found and Lost

Runaways 

By Angela Perri… Aka Nekoangel666

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or his friends, I do own Taka and Koten however.

**Recap:** "Hey, where's Shippou?" Sango asked. Kagome jumped from Inuyasha back and looked around the cave frantically. Where was Shippou!

Everyone silently watched as Kagome's eyes widened in panic but before anyone could do or say anything Kagome turned and rushed out of the cave into the pouring rain.

"KAGOME!" They called before they to ran into the rain after her.

**Found and Lost**

#&#&&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&&&

Deep in forest a woman with long wavy blond hair and crystal blue eyes stood, smiling softly while humming sweetly to a young child she held cradled in her arms. Near them sat a cliff that oversaw a beautiful view of the giant forest, right below was a once quiet river that now ran rapid with jagged rocks pocking out of the water. The rain was now at a slow trickle, the wind blowing softly making the trees sway slightly.

The woman's warm smile suddenly changed to that of a menacing one as an eerie glow surrounded the area around her and the child. The young boys deep green eyes snapped open in fear but quickly glazed over turning into emotionless voids. She placed the child on the ground, ruffled his red hair and smiled at him warmly.

"My dear Shippou, your sister and her friends are coming soon, why don't you go and bring them to me, I would so love to meet them." She said in a bittersweet voice.

Shippou looked at her with emotionless eyes. "Yes…Master"

Kagome had been running for about 20 minutes and although she heard her friend's calls, she just kept running. She had to find her little brother. What if something happened to him! What if Naraku had him! She just knew that she had to find Shippou, so she just kept running, looking everywhere for him.

After another 10 minutes passed a thought occurred to her, she would never find him running around like a mad person!

Kagome stopped in her tracks abruptly, and after taking a deep breath, she concentrated and expanded her aura out in search of Shippou.

Everyone stopped behind her and started to approach her cautiously, except Miroku. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he felt Kagome's aura wrap around him. He knew instantly she was searching with her powers.

"Kago…" Inuyasha started but Miroku put his finger to his mouth and made a 'shhh' with his lips. Everyone got the message and turned to stare at Kagome curiously.

Suddenly her eyes popped open and she rushed off once again, everyone following not far behind. It wasn't another 5 minutes when Shippou's form came into view.

"SHIPPOU!" Kagome spoke for the first time all day before she rushed up to him and pulled him into her arms as she started to cry silently. She was so scared she had lost him forever.

"Sister, don't cry. I want you to meet someone" he said as he pushed himself from her arms before grabbing her hand and lead her in the direction he had come. Kagome looked at him oddly, he was acting strange. He never called her sister, and his voice seemed a little… emotionless? But nonetheless she followed him.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Inuyasha yelled after them.

"I want you to meet someone" Shippou looked at him with voided eyes making everyone shutter, something was defiantly wrong. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something about it when a soft humming entered his ears. It was so beautiful, where was it coming from?

Inuyasha's eye suddenly glazed over and he silently followed after Shippou as if in a trance. Sesshoumaru and Miroku started after him only to have the same melody enter their minds as their eyes glazed over as they to followed after Shippou silently.

'_Hey! What am I doing? Say something, something is terribly wrong with Shippou!' _Inuyasha thought to himself as he watched his body walk after Shippou. He wasn't looking from his eyes! It was as if he were somehow detached from his body. Suddenly a faded Sessh and Miroku formed beside him. They looked around them like they were going crazy.

"_Where the hell are we?" _ Sessh asked.

"_I don't know, I was going to stop Kagome from following Shippou but I suddenly appeared here" _Inuyasha said in frustration.

'_Inuyasha! This woman took over my body. I wasn't acting weird, It was my body!" _ Shippou exclaimed appearing out of nowhere giving the guys all heart attacks.

Rin and Sango looked at each other worriedly. The guys were acting strange, stranger than usual at least.

"Sesshoumaru, are you ok?" Rin asked.

'_Yeah?'_

Silence….

"Miroku?" Sango tried.

'_What?'_

Silence...

Sango and Rin walked in front of their boyfriends and waved their hands in their face, but they just kept walking as if Sango and Rin weren't there.

"Kagome… The guys are acting strange!" Rin said turning to her friend. Kagome looked up from her little brother to her boyfriend and then to Miroku and Sessh and gasped. They all looked like mindless zombies!

'_WE ARE NOT STRANG!" _Inuyasha and Shippou yelled.

Kagome let go of Shippou's hand and walked up to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

'_What!"_

Silence…

"INUYASHA!"

"_WHAT DAMMIT?'_

Silence once again.

The girls looked at each other worriedly. "What do you think is wrong with them?" Sango asked.

'_Hey! They can't hear us!' _Shippou exclaimed

"_Gee, What gave you that Idea?" _ Inuyasha said sarcastically. Shippou just glared at him.

"I don't know, its like they're in a trance" Rin said making Kagome close her eyes.

Kagome's eyes suddenly snapped open. "Oh MY GOD! They're under an enchantress spell!" She gasped.

'_We are?' _

"How can we break it?" Sango asked.

"Hold on, I'll put up a barrier, it'll stop the magic that's taken over their body." She explained before she closed her eyes once again and started chanting in a low voice but out of nowhere the boys jumped in front of their girlfriends and firmly gripped their wrists, snapping Kagome out of her concentration and the spell fell.

'_No, stop it! Let go of her!'_ the guys screamed in their minds as they watch what they were doing to their girlfriends.

"_heh, heh, heh, you can not resist the power of my spell. Now bring your precious girlfriends to me" _A woman's voice spoke in their minds.

'_No, we will never bring them to you!' _Inuyasha growled in his mind as his friends growled in agreement.

"_You can not disobey me, see for your self."_ The woman cackled.

'_NO! RIN!' _ They heard Sesshoumaru yelled.

"What are you doing? LET GO OF ME!" Rin yelled at Sesshoumaru as she struggled to free herself but his grip on her tightened before he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and followed after Shippou.

'_Kagome!' _

"_Sango!'_

"Rin!" Sango and Kagome yelled as they tried to get out of their boyfriends Iron grips but they mimicked Sessh and followed after Shippou as well. The girls screamed and punched at their backs.

'_INUYASHA! LET GO OF MY SISTER!" _Shippou screamed.

"_I CAN"T HELP IT!"_

"_he, he, he, he," _the woman cackled.

'_Dammit! Why are you doing this?" _Inuyasha growled.

'_Power.'_ She stated simply.

'_Power?.. POWER! What power!" _Sesshoumaru yelled.

'_The Shikon no tama, of course. I will take it from the girl Kagome and then kill her and her little girl friends."_

'_I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER!" _Inuyasha growled.

'_Stay away from them or so help me, I'll…" _Sessh started.

'_And what are you going to do about it? You can even control your own bodies!" _she laughed. Inuyasha cursed slightly, she was right. What could they do? He watched as the woman controlling him and his friends came into view. She had a smug grin on her face that they all wanted to rip to shreds. Shippou walked up next to her and hugged her legg.

"Who are you?" Sango growled at the woman.

The woman's smile only grew. "I am Taka, enchantress of minds, as you can see." She said pointing at the boys.

"If you're so good at controlling minds, then why don't you have control of ours" Kagome smirked.

'_Wait? Why don't you have control of their minds?' _Miroku asked.

Taka glared at her. "Shut up girl!" She cursed as Inuyasha dropped Kagome off his shoulder.

"Oww." Kagome moaned as she got up while rubbing her butt.

Taka's wolfish grin returned. "I think I'll have fun with you first."

'_KAGOME!'_

"Kagome look out!" Sango and Rin screamed as they watched Inuyasha lung at her. Kagome quickly jumped out of the way and ran towards the girls but Inuyasha lunged at her as he brought his clawed hand down to kill.

"_NO! KAGOME!" _Inuyasha screamed.

"SIT!"

CRASH!

Inuyasha lay face down in the ground, and he didn't get up. Kagome ran towards Taka as she summoned her Miko energy.

"What are you doing? Attack!" Taka screamed at Sesshoumaru and Miroku.

Sesshoumaru and Miroku dropped their girlfriends and jumped in front of Kagome and reached out to grab her. Kagome gasped and pulled her energy back into her body just before they grabbed her and pushed her on her stomach against the ground. If Sesshoumaru had touched her before she had pulled back her Miko energy, he would have been killed instantly. Suddenly she felt some of her wounds reopen and split even deeper as she open her mouth in a silent scream.

The demons scented her blood instantly. _"DAMMIT! YOU'RE HURTING HER!" _Inuyasha yelled.

"_Shut up! You tried to kill her!' _ Miroku yelled back.

Sango and Rin watched angrily as their boyfriends held down a struggling Kagome. Did Taka really think that they were so weak that they didn't need to be watched, Boy was she wrong. Sango pulled her Hiraikotsu from her back as Rin took out her poison daggers and moved around Taka on the opposite sides of each other. Sango stood by the tree line and Rin stood by the cliff.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango cried as she thrust her weapon at Taka. Taka turned just on time to put up a small barrier that bounced Hiraikotsu away from her.

"HA!" Taka gloated.

"DIASAKI!" Rin yelled as she swung her daggers in front of her making a pink X of energy crash into Taka's unsuspecting back. Taka fell to he knee's as she gasped in pain and her power over the guys faded. Shippou ran up to Sessh and Miroku, whom let go of Kagome and helped her up while Inuyasha pulled him self off the ground while rubbing his back.

"Finally…" They sighed happy to have control of their bodies again.

"HA, YOUR SELF!" Rin laughed as Kagome, Sango and Shippou came up beside her and smirked. Taka turned to flee into the woods but Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru jumped in her way as they glared at her. She had nowhere to go. She then turned towards the girls with hatred filled eyes as Kagome raised her bow and arrow to point it at her.

"Any last words, Taka?" Kagome asked while pulling the bowstring taunt.

Taka's glare turned to a grin. "Yeah, DIE!" she yelled as she raised her hand and shot a glowing red orb, about 2 ft in diameter, at the girls.

"LOOK OUT!" The guys yelled.

The girls eyes went wide as the orb flew at them. They threw up their arms only to watch the orb crash into the ground in front of them making a large crack travel around them to the edge of the cliff. Suddenly they felt the ground shift underneath them as gravity took over and pulled them over the edge of the cliff. Kagome grabbed Shippou into her arms as she and her two best friends fell from the cliff, screaming.

"KAGOME, RIN, SHIPPOU, SANGO!" Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Miroku yelled as they ran to the edge of the cliff. They looked over hopping to see them safe and sound hanging from a branch only to watch them crash into the rushing water below. They stared for a few moments longer to see if they came up but they didn't.

"I told you I would win" Taka cackled behind them making Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru turn to look at her with glowing blood red eyes. Their demon blood had taken over! She gasped at those frightful eyes, they promised deep pain making her shutter slightly.

"Inuyasha, Sessh. I'm going to try to find the girls, you wrap it up here, ok?" Miroku said in a low voice as he hopped onto the already transformed Kirrara. He wanted to kill Taka also but he new that he needed to make sure the girls were safe first.

"Agreed" Inu and Sessh replied before they advanced on Taka.

Miroku sighed. "Ok, lets go Kirrara" He said before the took off and flew down in search of the girls.

Taka looked on in fear as Inu and Sessh circled around her. "**Bitch, did you really think you would get away with killing our mates**" Inuyasha said in a demonic voice that made her quiver in fear.

"**We will take great pleasure in ripping you limb from limb**." Sesshoumaru agreed.

With a squeak of fear Taka turned and ran as fast as she could. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru smirked. So the prey wanted to play a game of cat and mouse first? Well that was fine with them. It would make things more interesting.

Sessh and Inu chased after her but stayed a few feet behind, waiting for her to tire herself out. They chased her for an hour straight before she finally collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. They walked up next to her and sneered down at her making her eyes go wide in fear.

"No…Please… I'm sorry…" She begged between pants but they only laughed.

"**Now your sorry? After you took over our minds, after you hurt our mates. Now your sorry? Well I'm sorry but your life ended the moment you attacked Kagome.**" Inuyasha growled as he and Sesshoumaru advanced on her, their claws extended. Suddenly their swords pulsed at their side as they felt their blood calm and their eyes turned back to normal.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru pulled their swords from their sheaths and looked around curiously. Where were they? How did they get there? The thought before they spotted a panting Taka. They smirked to them selves, they must have been chasing her. They walked up to her and placed their swords against her throat.

"We would ask you 'any last words' but seeing as last time you attacked, we'll just skip to killing you." Sesshoumaru smirked before Inuyasha brought his sword across her neck, severing her head from her body. She died instantly.

"INUYASHA, SESSHOUMARU!" They heard Miroku call from behind them. They turned around to see him land in front of them, glaring at them angrily.

"Were the hell have you guys been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" He yelled angrily.

"We were killing Taka!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"FOR A WHOLE FUCKING HOUR!" Miroku screamed at him. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru eyes turned to saucers.

"Umm…Did you Find Shippou and the girls?" Sesshoumaru asked to change the subject.

Miroku's angry expression changed to a glum one. "No, Kirrara tried to find their scents but the water had washed them away." He sighed then pulled Sango's Hiraikotsu, Rin's poison blades and Kagome's bow and a broken arrow form Kirara's back. "I only found these washed up on the shore."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared at the weapons as they felt fear enter their hearts as they finally realized the severity of the situation, and it wasn't good. If they were alive they wouldn't be able to defend themselves against animals, wild demons or Naraku and his minions. They were virtually Helpless!

(A/n: dum da dum… hmmm, What happened to Kagome, Rin, Sango and Shippou? Will the guys find them? Are they even alive?… Well to find out you have to review, I will not add any chapters unless I get an adequate amount of reviews!)


End file.
